


The Writing's on the Wall

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Action, Angst, Artists, Cops, Domestic Fluff, Elves, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Friendship, Gang Violence, Heavy Metal, Injury, Magic, Orcs, Prophecy, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shooting, Smutt, drive-by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: An original female character finds herself living in LA and soon getting unintentionally involved in the world of Orcs and Cops, and into Jakobys life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so apologies if there are alot of mistakes and I'm not formatting or tagging correctly!
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> Chapter 1: I imagined Alice's two friends Mazzy and Dena as beingvery much like Alana and Abi from Broad City! (Because I LOVE them)

The sun was blazing hot as you drove along the street listening to the music on the radio as your two friends debated over where to go for lunch. You had only lived in LA for a few months and had spent most of that cooped up in your studio at home, working on a deadline – so you had no real input into the discussion and were happy to just take in the sights as you rolled along.  
Dena and Mazzy knew this area like the back of their hands – you had got to know them online through friends before you came to the city and they were only too happy to meet up with you and tour you around the city to show you the sights and – more importantly – the race related graffiti that was splashed across most of the poorer boroughs. A brightly coloured wall caught your eye on the left as you drove along and you made a mental note to come back here and photograph it later on once your friends had gone to start their shifts at the bar.

At the moment you just wanted to get somewhere with some air conditioning – my god this city was so HOT. Slowing the car to a stop at a pedestrian cross walk you hung your arm out of the open window as you watched the myriad of orcs and humans cross busily. As the last few passed by, you noticed a small old man struggling to cross from the left. He was carrying a net bag full of oranges in one hand as he painfully nudged forwards his walking stick in the other.  
“Aw geeze...” you muttered whilst you pulled on the parking break and opened the door, jumping down from your Ranger to the pavement. You pushed the door closed and called to your startled friends through the open window.  
“Guys – I'll just be a second!”  
Jogging across to the man and greeting him with a smile as you shaded your eyes from the sun you leaned closer, asking  
”Hi there – can I give you a hand with that?”  
The man seemed to grumble at first until he looked up at you, then he snorted a short amused laugh as he took you in. Your hair was dyed a faded dusky pink colour, with the dark roots already showing through and inch or so. You had a cropped baggy t-shirt with a “Jaeger Wolf” comic logo on it and a pair of yellow shiny shorts, with some scuffed and well worn sneakers. You had never been one for 'dressing your age' and honestly – this was about the maximum amount of clothing you could stand on a hot afternoon like this.

He didn’t say anything in reply but he held out his grocery bag which you took from him before gently taking his arm and began to help him across the cross-walk. As you walked you avoided looking up into your car as god only knew what sort of faces Mazzy would be pulling at you – she was wild, but you loved it. Out of the corner of your eye you saw a black and which police truck pull up alongside your car just as you were crossing in front. You held up a hand briefly to thank them for stopping and continued on to the other side, another car coming from the opposite direction also stopped to let you both pass.

\- - - 

Mazzy had leaned out of the front passenger window to watch as Alice slowly ambled across the road with the old man. When the police vehicle pulled up alongside the car she stuck out her chin and nodded in her best 'gangsta style' to the officers inside, just managing to hide her surprise upon seeing that the cop driving was in fact an Orc. She saw that the cop on the passenger side was busy with something on his lap but the orc cop was watching Alice and her good Samaritan show with interest. Never one to let a silence go uninterrupted she leaned out further to catch the orc cops attention – he turned slightly to her before drawing his eyes away from Alice, and as if sensing something was happening his partner also glanced up.  
“She just LOVES the older men!” She called to them, nodding at her friend on the cross-walk.  
“They drive her wild... old guys - any excuse to cop a feel...” she held up her hand and wiggled the fingers suggestively as both she and Dena burst into a fit of giggles.  
The Orc cop looked back towards Alice a little confused, his partner just snorted and returned his attention to his mobile phone.

\- - -

When you got to the other side you made sure your charge was safely up on the side-walk before handing back his bag and turning to jog back across to your car, waving to the drivers who had stopped for you as you passed – you sped up a little as you ran past the cop car as you didn't want to get into trouble for holding up traffic. The driver gave you a quick wave – his hands still on the wheel as you passed.

\- - -

“That's not something you see every day” Jakoby remarked to his partner as he watched you sprint past the car after helping the old man, his ears twitching as he followed you.

“Not in this neighbourhood – especially with a ride like that” Ward responded – nodding across to your modified Ford Ranger as you climbed back in.

\- - -

“Dudes – I cannot believe it – did you see...? That was the Orc cop that was on TV a few months ago – he's like, the first Orc cop in the USA - its a big deal!!l” Dena leaned forwards excitedly between you and Mazzy from the back seat.  
“That's cool...” you responded – glancing in the rear view mirror before you turned the corner you caught a brief glimpse of the cop car in the distance “I didn’t really get a good look though I'm afraid”  
“You guys had Orc Cops in the UK right?” Dena asked as Mazzy directed you towards the sushi place they had decided to eat at.  
“Yeah – but... you kind of don't want to see them turning up – they are mostly riot police and if they are on the scene its probably somewhere you don’t want to be. I only really saw them on patrol if there was a big soccer match on – douche-bag fans are a lot less likely to start a fight if its Officer Orc rather than PC plod he has to deal with – ya know?”  
Dena sat back again as you pulled up to park  
“Well – its a big deal here! it was all over the news when he was appointed, and I'm sure he won some bravery medal of something earlier this year.”  
You put the windows up and leaned back to grab your bag from under Denas feet as Mazzy undid her seatbelt and swung her body around to face you dramatically.  
“Dude - not only is he a cop... but I heard that right before he got his medal for blowing up that crack house or whatever...” You and Dena exchanged sceptical glances at this point as Mazzy held up her hands dramatically, making a slicing motion across her left palm as she spoke in hushed tones  
“He was blooded...” she paused for for dramatic effect before snapping her hand into a heavy metal horns sign and holding the fist up to her mouth  
“by the Fogteeth Clan!” she finished – sticking out her tongue and wiggling it about crazily.  
You and Dena burst out laughing and you swatted at her hand as you turned back around and opened the door to get out of the car – heading straight into the restaurant and the blessed relief of air conditioning.

\- - - 

Jakoby had watched the car full of women pull away with mixed emotions. The driver was sweet to stop and help the older man across the road like that– but then her passenger had been pretty disrespectful to him & Ward. However – he didn't feel like the joke was on him for once – they were laughing, but not at HIM. He had braced himself for the usual snide comment about his skin or teeth – but that’s not what had happened. The drivers cute butt in those satin shorts had been a pleasant interlude to the morning also. All in all he had been left feeling that today was going to be a good day.

\- - -

Lunch was a riot of laughs and veggie sushi. You had almost convinced Dena to come with you and Mazzy to see one of your favourite bands at the end of the month. Mazzy was fizzing with excitement at the prospect – the band were playing at the Fogteeth party and she had been dying to go to one for years. Dena was a lot more hesitant, and whilst you could tell that there was no way she would go with Mazzy alone, having you there could possibly tip the balance. You had already proven to her that you could keep your cool around LA Orcs when they had taken you to view some graffiti a few times. 

When you parted ways it was late afternoon, you were feeling good and as you hopped into the car you switched from the radio to your own music. Heavy metal blasted out of the speakers as you rammed the air-con up full and pulled out – deciding to double back on the route you had travelled earlier to see if you could grab a few photos of that mural you had seen. Today was definitely turning out to be a good day.

\- - -

You soon found the mural that had caught your eye and found a place to park. The area wasn’t so bad to your first impressions, but it wasn’t one you were familiar with so you kept alert as you locked the car and made your way across the street. The mural was two stories high and showed what looked like a police officer shooting orcs. You quickly took out your camera and took a few shots – sliding the camera back into your shoulder bag quickly as you walked up to the wall for a closer look. From this view point you saw that the building backed onto another vacant lot which bordered a back street and you caught a glimpse of another large mural on the far wall – this one much brighter and colourful. With a quick glance back to your car you decided to chance it and started to make your way across the downed wire boundary fence and scattering of broken bricks. As you moved further into the lot you were excited to see that the large mural depicted Jirak – the Orc commander of the 9 armies and bore the slogan “Jirak Lives”. This was exactly the type of stuff you were looking for for your project.

“Wow” you breathed as you stumbled forward a few steps starting to reach into your bag. With all of your attention focused on the mural you had failed to notice the group of Orcs sitting in the corner drinking - their chatter had ceased when they heard you walking towards the boundary so you hadn't heard them either. You only noticed now as one of the closest ones to you stood up with a glare. You stopped dead in your tracks – this guy was easily 7 feet tall and built like a tank. Your bodies natural reaction to such a predator was to panic – but in the past few years you had been researching for your book you had had to deal with a lot of Orcs from a lot of backgrounds and you knew that showing fear – or smelling of fear – was never a good first impression to make. You nodded slightly to him “Hey” you ventured.  
He just continued to glare at you, tilting his head slightly to the side as if he wasn’t sure what he was looking at.  
You quickly surveyed the group – four Orc guys – all huge and wearing sports jerseys, two women and three kids – so not as bad a situation as you had first thought. The orcs all exchanged confused glances with each other as you finished pulling out your camera and walked a few steps further into the lot nodding your head towards the mural.  
“Don't mind me – I just want to take a few pictures of the artwork and I'll be out of your way”  
You had to purposefully slow your speech so that they could understand your thick Scottish accent and also to give the impression that you were calm.  
One of the seated make orcs snarled towards the standing orc  
“Fuckin tourist” he growled, but the orc who had stood just continued to watch you in silence. It was then that one of the orc kids came running towards you and pointed back towards the mural.  
“That's Jirak!” he exclaimed, visibly sniffing the air as he got closer to you. He can probably smell the chocolate Mochi I ate at lunch you thought and then you saw the kids eyes widen and a huge grin spread across his face as he pointed his finger straight you – to the logo on your t-shirt.  
“That's JAEGER WOLF!! That's my favourite!” His excited squeals brought the other two orc kids running towards you – they all looked to be roughly the same age. You weren’t sure what age that was,but you were pretty sure it was too young to be reading Jaeger Wolf. You had worked drawing that comic for a few years and it was pretty violent and gory.  
You crouched down on your haunches, holding the camera between your thighs as you pulled at the edges of your t-shirt to flatten out the image and give them a better look.  
“So you like the J-Wolf then? Well – Guess what... I used to draw that comic. In fact, I drew this picture that’s on my shirt here... do you like it?”  
The kids eyes all widened with awe and you were assaulted by a cacophony of praise from the kids – each clamouring to tell you their favourite scene or story from the comics. Laughing you dropped the edges of the shirt and reached in to rummage in your bag to grab your sketchbook... seeing you reach into the bag the standing orc moved closer. He now stood towering right behind the kids – just watching you – his eyes never came off you even as he took a swig from his bottle of beer.  
He's probably just being protective of the kids you thought as you pulled out the battered sketchbook you kept in your bag.  
The kids fell into an excited silence as you sat your camera on the ground at your side and opened the book over your knees.  
“Look - I probably have a few sketches of J-Wolf in here... would you like one?”  
The kids closed in on you and the Orc who stood over you turned back towards the others and gestured that everything was OK, he tuned back when one of the kids excitedly tugged at his jersey to show his the page you had torn out of the sketchbook for him. The other two kids flanked you closely on either side as you flipped though the pages silently praying that there was nothing too racy in this sketchbook that the kids might see when you heard an engine revving behind you. You turned around just in time to see a beat up ford bronco screeching onto the empty lot – human men were leaning out of every window with automatic weapons – even the driver.  
Time seemed to slow as your brain took a second to catch up to what was happening – however the world snapped quickly back into focus as the hail of deafening shots were fired from the car as it sped past – all aimed in your direction and that of the orcs.

Instinct took over and you didn’t even have time to scream as you grabbed the two kids nearest you under your arms and dragged them to the floor, your hands instinctively covering their heads. You glanced up to see the orc who had stood over you grab the kid in front of him, turning to shield the kid with his body as the shots whizzed past over head. You heard a sickening thud as a bullet connected with his shoulder, spinning him around – as he fell he pushed the kid in his arms down towards you – you reached out to grab him and caught him with force – feeling a sickening crack in your left arm as your elbow collided with the dirt and the kids full body weight landed on your left hand. You rolled over again and gathered the kids all to you – faces to the dirt and your arms over their bodies.

Then, just like that - the shooting stopped – all you could hear was a ringing in your ears from the guns shots and the gunning of the cars engine as it sped away.

\- - -

Jakoby and Ward had just started back out on their patrol route after booking in a perp when the call came through – shots fired, casualties on the scene – possible altimera/fogteeth involvement. Ward called their unit in as en route and Jakoby floored it towards the scene – they were less than five minutes away. Paramedics were already at the lot when they arrived – closely followed by another police unit. Jakoby felt his stomach sink when he saw that it was Orcs - all wearing fogteeth clan colours of course. Then his heart sank when he saw the two crying orc females and the three small kids huddled around them. He approached them as Ward made his way over to the two male orcs standing between them and the ambulances.

As Jakoby neared the group the Kids perked up when they noticed it was him  
“Look – the prophecy mama! Its him! I seen him!” One of the kids shrieked as he came near. Jakoby's ears twitched nervously – he still wasn’t used to the new attitude the LA Orc community was showing him – and he wondered when that courtesy would wear out.  
He quickly caught up with the two females and was surprised to hear that a human female has also been involved – and injured in the incident. Glancing over at the other unit he saw them cuffing the two uninjured orc males and removing hand guns that were tucked beneath their jerseys. It looks like whatever happened happened so fast that they didn’t even get a chance to shoot back. That was good – but they would still be brought up on weapons charges Jakoby thought. Orcs – always the bad guys. 

As another squad car arrived on the scene Ward directed them to take the women and children home as he and Jakoby approached the backs of the two open ambulances. One of the orcs had been badly hurt – and Jakoby watched as Ward spoke in hushed tones with the paramedic. Jakoby walked around to the back of the other ambulance and was shocked to see the girl from the cross-walk. sitting on the back step, her head hung over and her arm is a sling. In the back of the ambulance was another orc male – sitting up with his shirt off as the paramedic worked on applying a temporary dressing to an obvious bullet wound to his shoulder. Jakoby cleared his throat as he took a step closer to the woman. She looked up as Jakoby approached and he saw two fat tears slide down her already tear stained cheeks to land on her dusty and scraped up thighs.

“Are you OK ma'am?” he asked, reaching up to take the shades from the back of his head and fold them before tucking them into the neck of his shirt.  
She blinked up at him – and brought her uninjured arm up to wipe across her eyes, leaving a smear of reddish dust across her face in its wake.  
“I... think so. I just can't believe that happened... its crazy. I'm just glad those kids are OK...” she paused looking around blearily  
“Actually – I think I'm starting to feel a bit sick now.” she whispered... her voice trailing off towards the end.  
Nick saw her skin visibly paling and he immediately recognised all of the signs of shock. He called over to the other paramedic who had been in the drivers seat radioing in... “Hey! I think we need some help over here!”  
He crouched in front of her – placing a hand on each shoulder to keep her upright in case of a faint. He could scent the amount of adrenaline that had been coursing through her but now that it was wearing off it was pain that was taking over. All that and an undertone of.. chocolate?  
Aware of his size and humans usual reactions to him he was wary of frightening her but he gently pushed her upright with his hands and ducked his head to one side so he could look her in the eyes  
“Your going to be OK miss. Everyone’s OK – the kids are fine, and your...” He hesitated a glance into the back of the ambulance at the Orc whose eyes were boring into him  
“Your fried here is OK too.”  
He saw a flicker of confusion flash across her face before she offered him a weak smile and closed her eyes again, her hand came up and rested on his shoulder. Nick had to resist his first instinct to flinch away at her touch – he thought she was going to remove his hand from her. Instead she gave his hand a weak squeeze, she had started to tremble a little  
“Thanks” she sighed just as the paramedic gently nudged Nick aside to take his place.

Standing and taking a few steps back Nick placed both his hands on his gun belt and glanced around the lot at the scene, shaking his head sadly. 

Ward was now walking towards him and beckoning to him. Nick chanced one more glance at the girl and then he noticed that the orc in the back has finished being patched up and was now staring directly at her.  
“OK – those guys are gonna get statements from the females and book in those two. They need to get this big dude to the hospital so we'll have to go there to take statements from these three once they’ve been treated – lets move “  
“OK Partner” Nick responded – taking out his shades and putting them on before joining his partner in their car as they watched both ambulances pack up and drive out of the lot, heading to the hospital.

\- - -

“Your being awful quite..” nick could feel Wards curious glances as he drove.  
“Not that I'm complaining... but – its not like you, s'all I'm saying. I hope this ain’t some fogteeth clan shit?”  
Nicks ears twitched reflexively and he tightened his grip on the wheel, pushing himself back against the seat.  
“The girl. The girl who got hurt in that drive by...?” his nose twitched once, flashing Ward a hint of sharp teeth as he glanced at him  
“Yeah – a human chic... man – what was she doing hanging out with those Fogteeth freaks? She lucky she didn’t get shot!”  
Nick sighed  
“It was the girl from this morning...”  
Ward didn’t respond – obviously waiting for more of an explanation from him.  
“The girl... the girl who stopped to help the old guy at the cross-walk.?”  
Ward merely gave a slight shrug and a quizzical expression.  
“Pink Hair? Yellow shorts? The shiny yellow shorts, the thighs... you mean you don't remember?”  
“Man – I see a lot of girls out in shorts... this is LA. You crushin on her?” Ward laughed.  
“Ward she was... she was so.....” he paused feeling himself starting to blush slightly as he remembered the sight of her running across in front of him – he did NOT want Ward to pick up on anything there.  
“The girl with the Ford Ranger Ward.” He finally sighed.  
“Oh damn... that was her?! Then we definitely need to find out what she was doing hanging out with those Fogteeth brothers in that lot.”

\- - - 

The ride to the hospital had been fairly quick, and you'd spent most of it huddled into your seat trying desperately not to throw up. The huge orc was lying reclined with his eyes closed on a trolley across from you – with the paramedic hovering busily over him. 

At the hospital you were taken in and checked over – an X-ray showed that you had broken your left forearm and a small bone in the wrist, so it needed a cast. It hurt – a lot. They gave you some pretty strong painkillers but before they had had a chance to kick in you had the scrapes and cuts on your legs and side where you had hit the ground cleaned out - that STUNG. 

Everything that had happened seemed so far removed from your current situation – safe inside the hospital. The painkillers has left you pretty out of it, but you still noticed some of the looks the ER staff had flashed your way when you were brought in from the ambulance. It took a minute for you to realize why – it was because you had been brought in with and Orc... Dammit – this city was so fucking racist!  
You winced as a sharp pain shot through your arm as you had reflexively clenched your fists in anger. Your inhibitions lowered by the amount of drugs you were on, you actually wanted one of them to say something about it within earshot – it would give you great pleasure to give them a piece of you mind right now. 

\- - -

Initially ward had started along the corridor to visit her to take her statement, but Jakoby convinced him it was better that he should do it. He had spoken to her at the scene after all – and it might be easier if she saw a familiar face. Ward agreed – not missing a chance to make a “THAT face?” joke as a parting shot as he left to go and take statements from the Orc who had ridden in the ambulance with her. The other orc was still in surgery – he had taken five bullets and still wasn’t out of the woods yet.

Jakoby got the details from the nurses station and made his way slowly along the corridor – trying his best not to sniff and scrunch his nose at the strong hospital smell. He nodded respectfully to the hospital staff whom he passed – most returned his gesture but a few point blank ignored him. He saw the bay number – and straightened himself. He realised that he still had his vest on and wished he has left in in the car – but it was too late now and he had a job to do. Pulling the curtain back just enough to let him move inside he noted with relief that the bays either side of her were empty.

He carefully stepped over to the side of the bed and took a moment to take in her face. She was asleep, but only lightly as her breathing was still quite fast. Laying on top of the covers she still had on the t shirt and yellow shorts she was wearing earlier but her shoes were sitting in a clear plastic bag on the chair to her left with the rest of her personal belongings. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin – her cheeks were still flushed pink and he recognised the warmth as excess heat generated by human bodies when they were injured and trying to repair themselves. Her left arm was in a cast that spanned from her just below her elbow down to her hand, her thumb and fingers still exposed. Moving closer he closed his eyes and sniffed the air – the disinfectant small from when they had cleaned her wounds couldn’t mask the slight scent of blood from the scrapes... but underlying that he could smell the personal scent – the human, the woman... sweet but light, like lavender and vanilla. And still that hint of chocolate. She smelled good – but vulnerable... his eyes snapped open and he had to take a moment to repress his natural instincts... his pupils were wide and black as his hunting reflex took over at the scent of a tasty and vulnerable potential prey.  
He had a job to do. He had a job to do. He had a job to do.  
“Ma'am...excuse me ma'am?”

\- - - 

You had been drifting in and out of some crazy dream about pot-stickers and chow mein when a deep voice startled you back to reality.  
“Ma'am? I'm sorry to wake you but I need to take a statement from you about what happened today. It won't take long I promise.”  
Your head swam a little as you turned to look at the speaker and you tried to sit up a little, wincing, when you noticed that it was a cop. Not only that – but it was the Orc cop from the ambulance... and who Mazzy and Dena had been talking about today – wow – fate really wanted you to meet this guy.

Seeing the concerned look on his face as you struggled to sit up straighter you smiled.  
“Its OK officer – I'm OK. Hey – thanks for helping me out at the ambulance earlier, I really appreciate it.”  
He smiled, but ducked his head – breaking eye contact with you for a second before he carried on.  
“Its OK Ma'am – its my job. I'm officer Jakoby – ahh, Nick... Nick Jakoby. Like I said I just need to take a quick statement from you about what happened out there today - it won't take long”

He reached into a pocket at the back of his gun belt and brought out a pad and pen, but fumbled with them as you held out your hand for him  
“Pleased to meet you Nick Jakoby – my names Alice, Alice Hunter. Miss.”

You took the chance to get a closer look at him whilst he jotted down your details as you rolled them off to him. He was tall – probably short for an Orc but he must have been at least 5'11 – well above your own meagre height of 5'3. He had thick broad shoulders and chest, which tapered down to a trim waist and led on to thickly muscled thighs. The fact that you could see all this even through his armoured vest and uniform brought a slight twitching smile to your lips as you felt your face blushing and you had to restrain yourself as your body repressed a giggle.  
Oh no – I'm so hopped up on pain killers... I cant start giggling – this guy is going to think I'm an idiot!! You screamed at yourself inside your head.  
You caught his ears twitching as he clearly heard your breath catch as you stifled another laugh. He paused in his writing and looked up at you – his yellow eyes seemed to darken as his pupils dilated and he tilted his head in concern.  
“Are you sure your OK Miss hunter?”  
The giggle burst out from you and you felt your face flush in embarrassment.  
“I'm so SO sorry!” you stammered, still fighting off the laughter.  
“I think they must have given me some pretty strong stuff – I just feel really....” You waved you uninjured hand about a bit not having a clue what to say next.  
“Please – go on... I can keep going – I'm fine honestly”

To your delight he smiled back at you and chuckled softly before flipping his notepad shut and leaning his hand on the railing of your bed.  
“They must have given you the good stuff then eh?” He laughed.  
His laugh was deep and his rough voice was like music to your ears... now that the tension had broken your need to laugh was ebbing and you could relax you body once again.  
“I think so.” You nodded, absently pushing your hair back from your face.  
“It still hurts though”

\- - - 

“It's OK – why don't we leave this for a moment until your feeling better. I'm glad your OK – but it looks like your arms busted up pretty bad”  
Nick adjusted his position at the side of the bed. He felt awkward standing but the gurney she was on was jacked up pretty high and the only chairs he could see were to low to sit beside it – he had reflexively leaned a hand on the metal railing of the bed before he realised what he was doing. But she didn't seem to mind his more relaxed posture at all so he stayed put.

Nick was usually too nervous for small talk – but the girl... Alice... was so relaxed that she did most of the talking – filling him in on what had happened to her at the hospital. He told her about the orcs she had been brought in with and how one had been released and the other was still in surgery.  
“The guy guy got shot has already been released?” She asked amazed.  
“How can that be – all I have is a broken arm and I've been here for ages?”  
Nick noted a flash of satisfaction in his chest when he realised that she didn't know the names of the orcs she had been brought in with. He had been worried that she was “with “ them and for some reason – the thought had bothered him. A lot.

He straightened and patted his shoulder  
“Orcs” he replied.  
“A lot tougher than humans – luckily for him.”  
She smiled at him and lay her head back against the pillow, stretching out her body for a second – before visibly looking him over.  
Nick felt his body tense under the scrutiny – its probably just the drugs – she doesn't realise what she's doing he thought. Reminding himself that he had a job to do – he cleared his throat and retrieved the pad.  
Get the statement Jakoby – that's why you are here. Get your head outta the clouds and back on the job.

\- - - 

You sat up as the attending pushed through the curtain and over to the end of the bed.  
He looked up absently from the chart he had picked up and straightened when he saw Jakoby standing beside you. A small flash of rage pulsed through you as you waited to hear what snide remark he would come out with, but instead he paused apologetically  
“Oh – I'm sorry officer am I interrupting?”.  
Jakoby raised his hand to the doctor and flipped his notepad closed  
“Not a problem doc – I think were about done here. Um... should I leave?” Jakoby glanced nervously from the doctor to you and you shook your head slightly – you really didn't want him to go but you had told him everything about what had happened today and there were no more questions left for him to ask.

“Oh no – that wont be necessary officer. I'm just coming in to let you know that they are ready to discharge you Miss Hunter. We just need you to sign off on a few papers and you are free to leave.” The doctor replied cheerily.  
You relaxed back onto the pillows with a relieved sigh  
“Ahhh – sweet freedom” you breathed and smiled at Jakoby.  
“That's great news – see... you're pretty tough after all” He grinned.

You felt the giggles rising in your chest again as you nodded and grinned at him wickedly  
“Seems so – maybe I got a little Orc in me...” you managed and winked at him suggestively before a fit of giggles took over again.

\- - -

Jakoby felt the blush rise from his chest straight up to the tips of his ears as he turned aghast towards the doctor..  
“I... uh... She.. Uh...” he stammered, moving as if he was ready to run from the room.  
The young attending laughed reassuringly  
“It's OK officer – she has had some pretty strong painkillers and will need some more to get her through the night. I wouldn’t take offence at anything she says... its a normal human reaction when they are nervous, they cant control he laughter sometimes.”  
He hung the chart back over the end of the bed and leaned on the bottom rail as he spoke to her, his voice slow and clear as if he was talking to a child.  
“OK Miss Hunter – I'm just going to go and get your script for your medicine ready. Someone will be in within the next hour or so with your paperwork”  
She saluted the doctor lazily and with a quick glance back at her Jakoby moved to follow the doctor out through the curtain.  
“Uh – are you sure she's OK to go home? I mean, she... uh... still seems a little out of it now and then.” He asked.  
“There's really no reason to keep her in – its quiet now, but this place is gonna get a lot busier later on. Obviously she cant drive herself – I don't think she could with that cast on anyway but apart from that we have no reason to keep her.”  
“OK – thanks – thank you” Jakoby responded and the doctor turned to walk back towards the nurses station.

Jakoby tucked his thumbs into his gun-belt and stared at the floor. His mind was racing, he didn't know why – but he just felt he had to make sure Alice got home safely. She had already been through enough trouble today and he felt that after seeing the good deed she had done today he was going to do right by her and return the favour. His shift was technically over. All he had to do was go back to the station and file the statement. Then he was free – he could easily get back to the precinct, type up the statement and be back here within the hour.  
But was that overstepping the mark? She seemed happy to talk to him and at ease with him... but was that the drugs? He knew that Orcs were far more integrated in some European countries... and she had saved those orc kids today? Gods – another good deed. That settled it, he turned quickly and darted back in through the curtain. Over to the bedside once again and explained his plan to Alice. She seemed thrilled and thanked him over and over, explaining that her only two really close friends in this city would both have started their shifts already and she didn't want to disturb them or freak them out.  
Her only worry was her car – but nick explained that he had already arranged for the car to be towed and was safely stored in the city pound. 

Once she was settled and relaxed Nick left to find Ward. The Orc was out of surgery but still in the ICU – so there was no point waiting around to see him tonight. Nick hurried him out to the car and drove back to the precinct – filling him in on the details of what had happened from Alice's statement.

“So she really drew the Jaeger Wolf comic for a living? Damn that must pay good if she can afford that Ranger– I'm in the wrong damn job here,” Ward exclaimed.  
Nick frowned – Ward was so obsessed with the car.  
“I don't think she does that any more – she was looking at the graffiti art for a project she said. I'm not sure... she was really lucky though – or unlucky I guess. But she saved those kids by the sounds of it – she's pretty brave.” Nick felt his chest swell a bit at the thought of her saving the orc kids like that.

“Or pretty stupid.” Ward countered.  
“A tiny woman just balls on up to a group of Fogteeth like that... maybe she's lucky the gang-bangers shot the place up – who knows what could have happened to her otherwise.”  
Nick let out a huff – he was angry at what his partner was insinuating but he had been a cop long enough to know that what ward was saying wasn't without merit. He still remembered the way the orc in the ambulance with her had been staring at her when he had first arrived on the scene.  
After driving the rest of the way in silence, he parked the car in the garage and went up to log in the statement as Ward went into the lockers to get changed. Nick usually changed at home, it was a mechanism he used to keep out of the way of some of his less hospitable workmates but tonight he didn't have the time anyway. He logged the statement, logged out of the system and was pulling out of the precinct in his own truck in record time. By the time he got back to the hospital well under an hour had passed but he was shocked to see Alice standing outside the Main entrance leaning on a concrete bollard. At first she didn't notice him but as he drove closer she spotted him in the truck and waved excitedly! He pulled up alongside and jumped out of the truck, jogging around the front to her side to greet her  
“Hey – what are you doing out here? I thought you were going to stay put until I came back?”  
She smiled and stooped stiffly to pick up the bag at her feet.  
“I was going to – but I think there must have been a big traffic accident or something. They needed the beds and I'm fine – its OK to wait out here, I think I needed the fresh air.”  
She did look a bit better now that she was up and about – he reached out to take her bag from her  
“Here - let me get that for you” he offered as he stepped closer. She handed over the bag and although it was dark now his eyesight was good enough that he caught a slight tremble run across her skin as he handed it to him. He opened the truck door for her and as she stepped past him he realised that she was still only wearing a crop top, shorts and sneakers. When humans were hurt you were supposed to keep them warm! Ugh – he was already messing this up! He gently closer the door fro her and jogged back around to hop into his side.

Reaching over into the back seat he grabbed his hoody from the back seat – a quick sniff of he air told him it was relatively clean and he offered it to his passenger.  
“Here – uh – you must be cold? Have this” He gingerly passed her the grey sweat top.  
She smiled at him and his heart warmed – he had finally done something right.  
“Thanks Nick.. um – could you help me with it?” She smiled again.  
“Oh right... sorry” he flushed and leaned over to drape the hoody around her shoulders – he caught another small shiver as he brought the hood ends closer around her neck, He leaned across her to grab the seatbelt, his cheek only a few inches from her face and he felt her soft warm breath on his sensitive ear before he sat back and secured the seatbelt. “Here ya go – all safe and sound.”  
“Thanks Nick – I really appreciate this”  
A mix of nerves and satisfaction warred within Nick as he started the car and moved off – he already knew her address from getting her details earlier and he knew the area well so he let her sit back and relax as he drover her home.

\- - - 

Alice sat back in her seat as the car rolled along as Nick drove her home. She had never been to the hospital before so this area was all unfamiliar to her and she found herself craning to look out for any big murals or graffiti in the darkness. She still felt a little high and she was totally overheating. Nick had given her his hoody and he had been so sweet that she hadn't wanted to say no – even though she felt like she was burning up. Her temperature has risen an extra few degrees when he had leaned over her to do her seatbelt. He had smelled good – and she was glad the darkness would have concealed her blushes. Still, She must be sweating all over the poor guys hoody but at least it was just draped over her back and she wasn't actually wearing it. When he had started the car full bore heavy metal had blared out of the stereo and Nick had embarrassedly turned it down low, but he'd left it on. She was pleased when some familiar songs from a few of her favourite bands came up in the mix. She's heard it refereed to as “Orcish music” a lot in the states but back home this was just heavy metal... sure – some of the songs were in Orcish and she didn't understand the lyrics, but then pretty much all of the Rammstein songs she liked were in German and she didn't speak German either. She sensed Nick glancing at her as she softly hummed along to a super heavy tune that came on – it was sung in Orcish but she knew the tune well. She turned to him and she noticed his ears twitch a little under her gaze.  
“Uh... do you like this?” Nick asked her hesitantly.  
“Yeah... of course, it's... um... Aghvorgor right? I don't know the songs name but I've heard a lot of their songs... its pretty good.” She smiled.

\- - -

Nicks jaw hung slack for a second before he contained himself. This woman knew Aghvogor? And she liked it? This song was one of his favourites – one that Ward had refused to let him play in the squad car any more – even though it was an orcish love song... in Nicks opinion the best one ever written. He was driving along with a beautiful human woman in his car and they were listening to it together. Today WAS a good day after all. He smiled as he took the turn off from the highway into her neighbourhood – not far to go now.  
“Hey Nick... you must know all the lyrics and what they mean huh? What's this one about?” Alice asked as she leaned forwards to turn the volume up a bit before shifting her butt on the seat so that her hips turned her whole body towards him.  
Nick panicked – there was now way he could translate what was being sung to her at that moment... in Orcish it was beautiful and loving – but when translated into human it was – well, pornographic. As his panic rose in him he was relieved to see the turning for her street...  
“Ah look” he said, reaching forwards to flick the music off.  
“Here we are – you're home safe and sound.

\- - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick drives Alice home from the hospital (yes - a whole chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not suggesting that Nick would EVER abuse his police powers in any way. But he's only a guy after all - and fantasty is fair game ok!

“Ah look” he said, reaching forwards to flick the music off.  
“Here we are – you're home safe and sound.

\- - -

Alice twisted back around in her seat as the car pulled slowly along her street and Nick leaned forwards over the steering wheel to read of the house numbers.  
“Oh – this is a Cul-de-sac” you told him  
“I'm just at the end.”  
Nick slowed the car a fraction to turn to you quizzically.  
“Huh?” he asked – his ears twitching in confusion.  
“Sorry...I forget you don't say that here” You laughed  
“This is a dead end street Nick, mines is the last house on the left... just up ahead there.”  
you advised as you started to reach down with your uninjured arm to fish your bag out of the foot well.  
Nick nodded and sped up again.  
“ A Cul-de-sac... right.” He did not look convinced.

“Hey... this is a nice area. How long have you lived here again?” Nick seemed genuinely impressed and you felt a small spark of excitement at getting to show off your new home.  
“Just a few months – It's bigger than anything I've had before, but I don't have a studio space in LA so with what I've saved on that I decided to get myself a place big enough to have a studio in it too.”  
Nick pulled the car up into the short driveway and parked in front of the closed garage. He popped both of your seatbelts and then hopped out of the truck and around to open your door for you. Normally you would never have waited for a guy to do that but you had no choice with one arm out of commission and the other grasping your bag and keys. When he opened the door you swung you legs out and tried to brace yourself against the door post with your hand so you could slide out, but Nick was right there, his hands already out to help.  
“Here – oh... be careful! Don't...uh... hurt yourself... that's it” he had reached in and grabbed you gently by the hips, lifting you completely up and out of the seat and depositing you gently to the ground. There wasn't much room for you between him and the car – and you could just make out your reflection in his police badge, which was at head height for you. His hands were still on your hips and you were just about to thank him when he let go and took a few steps back away from you.

“Thanks Nick – this is so sweet of you to take me home. I know you must be tired after your shift.” You eyed him as he tucked his thumb into the back of his belt and glanced around at the other houses on the street before his eyes finally rested back on you.  
“It's my pleasure Alice, really. You did a good thing today. Two good things – and you deserved someone to do something good for you. To protect and serve, that's my job.” he gave you a quick smile before looking around at the other houses again. You wondered what he was looking for as you slipped his hoody off your shoulders and laid it back onto the seat before using your butt to shut the door of the truck.

\- - -

Nicks mind went completely blank. Here he was standing on Alice’s driveway and she had just bumped the door of his truck shut with her rump. It had been insanely cute but also had required some considerable effort in her weakened state and there has been a small snarl of exertion on her face before she had smiled at him. What did he do now?

“Do you wanna come in Nick?” She asked, already moving past him towards her front door. She stopped halfway up the steps as he hadn't moved and looked at him, nodding in the direction of the door.  
“Come in for some tea, or a coffee or something – if you have time - it's the least I can do.”  
Nicks mind was still blank – but thankfully his hard-wired politeness kicked in – how could he refuse and invitation like that.  
“Great – yes... I'd like that!” the spell broken he could finally move and walked up to stand behind her at the door. Seeing her struggle a bit with the keys Nick offered to help but just as he asked the lock clicked and she pushed the door open for them. He followed her inside and stood in the dark hallway as she moved off to the right and flicked on a light switch.  
“Through here Nick!” She called to him and he followed her into a decent sized lounge which led through to a large open plan kitchen at the back of the house. He watched Alice as she tossed her bag onto the nearest sofa and walked through to set her keys onto the kitchen counter. He could see that she was still in pain and that the pink scratches on her legs were giving way to dark bruises in some places now. 

With her back to him, Alice gripped the edge of the kitchen counter with the free fingers of her cast hand as she bent over to untie her sneakers. Nick gulped as his throat tightened at the sign of the yellow shorts being pulled taught across her rump. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath – but this was just as bad for his composure as his senses flooded with the scent of her. It was clear she lived here alone. The whole place was infused with her scent – it smelled delicious and was stirring some instincts in him that he rarely let come to the fore.

“Oh Nick I'm sorry!”  
Startled from his reverie he looked over to see Alice looking at him with visible concern – he panicked as she had clearly just watched him sniffing the air like a blood hound, and felt like a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar.  
“You're... sorry?” He stammered – dreading that she was about to come up with some lame excuse for why he had to leave, having just come to her senses about inviting an Orc guy into her house with her alone.  
“Yeah – I totally didn’t think. I was oil painting all day yesterday – this place must reek of turps and spirits! I keep the studio door closed but I know it seeps out around the house. I'm used to it now so I don't really notice...” the genuine look of concern she gave him hurt his heart a little. When had any human ever taken two seconds to think about how the stuff they used would affect those other creatures whose senses weren’t dulled like theirs were. No one ever had for him before, and it was a good feeling.  
“No! No... it's not bad at all... sorry. Sorry – I just could smell something and wasn’t sure what it was, it must be the paints and stuff. It's fine, really Alice.” He took a few steps towards her, pointing to his nose and giving another dramatic sniff, flaring his nostrils and twitching his nose to show her that he wasn’t in any discomfort.  
“See – I don't mind it at all. In fact – you can hardly smell it” that last part wasn't even a lie. He had been so intoxicated by being enveloped by the scents of this females den that he hadn’t even picked up on the chemicals at first. He could smell them now but it didn't bother him at all – he had lived amongst humans all his life and was well accustomed to their liberal use of chemicals.

\- - -

Gods she was such an idiot. He was probably just being polite. So. Fucking. Sweet.  
She kicked her sneakers under the counter and switched on the kitchen light, resolving to go and open the window for him. She reached the sink and leaned over to try to grab the handle. Her scraped thighs were pushing against the cold enamel of the large sink and she let out a small hiss in pain. Almost immediately Jakoby appeared at her side.  
“Here Alice – let me get that for you” he said, placing one hand on the small of her back as he leaned over the sink to grab the handle to turn it and push the window out a few inches.

Alice skin tingled at the touch of his hand on her bare skin and she turned herself slowly towards him, letting his hand trail around to rest on her side as she did so. To her surprise he didn't pull his hand away as she had feared he would. He had been a perfect gentleman to her so far. Even when – and she cringed so hard inside at the thought of it now – when she had been a bit too sassy at the hospital. He just stood over her now, his chest gently rising and falling with his breath but the rest of him was stock still. She looked up from his chest and saw him staring directly into her face, his yellow eyes were so vivid in the bright light of the kitchen and she saw the pupils wavering slightly as his eyes flicked back and forth between hers. It was then that she really realised – this guy was an ORC.

She was standing in her kitchen – having a major “moment” - there was no doubt in her mind about this, and it was definitely mutual... with a huge orc guy. Sure he was a cop – and his tusks had been filed right down to little baby stumps. But the rest of his teeth were still sharp, she knew he would be strong as fuck – hell, she could practically feel the power radiating off him now, and he was huge compared to her. Not a human guy – but an orc. A big, hot, fucking orc. She took a deep breath.

Just then Jakoby broke eye contact and looked down at the floor, dropping his head slightly in an almost submissive action and dropping his hand from her waist. The loss of contact was almost painful to her, and she could tell that he must have thought he had overstepped the mark. 

Looking at him then, she realised she really didn’t care whether this guy was an orc or an ogre or even a fucking elf. She did not care one bit.

\- - -

Nick had reflexively dropped his gaze from her – it was a mechanism he had to use around humans who almost always took eye contact from him as a sign of aggression. Alice hadn’t looked afraid, and she hadn't looked away – or moved out of his grasp. He wished he had had more control and hadn’t fucking looked away. 

Stupid fucking orc. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

“Uh, listen Alice. I think I should probably go – you've had a really rough day and you'll need your rest.” He pushed away from the sink and walked around the counter into the living room, his gaze on the floor as he scratched behind one of his ears.

She smiled at him, but he couldn't make sense of the expression on her face. Could it actually be disappointment?  
“OK – Nick. Maybe you're right. I have those other painkillers to take soon – I'll probably be asleep within the next thirty minutes anyway.”  
She walked back into the living room and grabbed a small pad and a pen from a pile of books and papers on one of the side tables. And scribbled something onto the pad before tearing the page off and holding it out to him. 

He closed the space between them in a few steps and took the page from her, not knowing what to expect. There was a small drawing of – her! It was a tiny cartoon version of her with her arm cast held up triumphantly and some huge pills scattered about her feet. Underneath the drawing it read “The One Armed Artist”, and below that was... her phone number! She was giving him her phone number. He looked up at her in disbelief.

“I know you already have that – since you got all my details for the statement.” She said, tossing the pad and paper back into the pile behind her.  
“But I wanted to give it to YOU. It's illustrated and annotated there – so you wont forget whose number it is.” She smiled at him.  
Nick felt his chest tighten with excitement. He glanced between Alice and the paper a few times – he didn't know what to say.  
“And I expect you to use it Nick. I at least owe you a coffee for helping me out tonight. Will that be OK?” She asked him.  
He felt like he was vibrating with excitement as he carefully folded the paper in two and tucked it into his breast pocket.  
“I will – I promise.” He sighed – looking her straight in the eyes again.  
“Well – on your honour as a police officer, I'll hold you to that” She replied, smiling at him before she broke eye contact this time... Nick was happy to see that it was because she was attempting to stifle a grin.

\- - -

As Nick was leaving she chanced her luck and gave him a hug. She was half worried he would be too awkward to hug her back – but her main problem was actually just raising her battered arm up high enough to get it around his shoulders.

Once she let him go he all but leapt down her stairs and she stood in the doorway watching as he got into the truck and started it up. As he started reversing down the driveway she waved to him and he gave her a small wave back – both his hands still on the steering wheel. She smiled as she remembered that it was Nick who she had waved at – and he had responded just the same – this morning. Way before all the orcs and shootings and hospitals. She watched him drive away for a few seconds before closing the door, grabbing her bag from the sofa and turning off the lights before heading across towards her bedroom.

Everything except the studio was on the ground floor of the house – and she was so glad of it tonight as her legs were so stiff, the thought of stairs was not a pleasant one. She took the mega painkillers she had been given and stripped out of her clothes – this was no mean task with her arm in its cast. She considered taking a shower or bath – but keeping the cast dry whilst she bathed was something that would have to wait until tomorrow.  
She slipped into her bed naked and revelled in the coolness of the sheets. Fumbling with her phone she sent text messages to Mazzy and Dena telling them she had been in an accident but not to worry, she was going to sleep now and she would call them to fill them in tomorrow. And then, as she had predicted, she was asleep within a few minutes.

\- - -

Nick was elated. As he drove out onto the highway he turned his stereo back up and hit the back button so he could hear the Aghvorgor song again from the start and at the volume it deserved to be listened to. He listened to it on repeat and as he sped along the highway he was roaring along to his favourite parts as he thumped out the beats on the steering wheel. His mind felt flooded with thoughts of Alice. She was amazing – and she had given him her number AND – she wanted him to use it. God.

It wasn’t until he pulled up outside his small house and turned off the stereo that he realized that the hoody she had been wearing was still lying on his passenger seat. He picked it up and sniffed it – the scent was an intoxicating mix of hers mingled with his own. He felt his body stir with pleasure as he rubbed his face gently into the fabric. Then he tossed it over his shoulder and jumped out the car and quickly got into his home. 

As per his habit he quickly stored his keys and gun in the locker in his bedroom before stripping off his uniform and dumping it into the basket in the small utility room where he kept his washer and dryer.

Walking naked back into his bedroom he sat on the edge of his bed and removed his watch, sitting it on the bedside table. He needed to go for a shower, but he couldn't resist another sniff of the hoody. He picked it up from the end of the bed and draped it across his face, inhaling deeply. Nicks nostrils flared under the fabric as he deeply inhaled her scent. He let himself flop back onto the bed and held it closer to his face with both his hands.

Nick growled softly as he felt his cock starting to grow and twitch as he thought of Alice. God she was so fucking amazing – and beautiful – and talented... and kind... and brave – so brave. He remembered his first sight of her this morning as she had jogged past him in the sunlight and instinctively one of his hand left his face to reach down and stroke his rapidly growing, aching cock.

Nick had never been with a human female before. But like most orc males he had watched all sorts of porn in his teenage years. Most of the Human/Orc stuff had been pretty brutal. Orcs were much bigger – in all ways – than human men and that size difference had been the main theme of most of the scenes he had watched. Most were also pretty rough with a lot of physical domination – but the human women on the screen all seemed to love that aspect just as much as their orc counterparts did.

He started to slowly pump his shaft as he pictured himself and Alice in a similar scene as he breathed in their scents. In his imagination he had pulled her over for speeding and she had tried to make a run for it, he caught her easilyof course and ohh...oh...... she had offered to do anything he wanted to get out of the ticket. Nick pushed her down to her knees an unbuckled himself – he imagined her shock at seeing the size of his thick blue cock, but that quickly disappeared as she took him willingly into her mouth and began to suck and slurp hungrily at his throbbing mottled shaft. Nick groaned into the hoody as he imagined himself gripping her head as she worked on his cock... fuck.... her soft pink hair entwined about his fingers as he held her head in place and forced more of himself into her until she gagged, before pulling out and watching her lick her swollen pink lips as she looked up at him. Still holding her hair he stood her up and turned her around roughly, bending her over the bull bars at the front of his police SUV as he positioned himself behind her, her plump ass presented before him taught in a shiny yellow satin fabric. He grabbed and tore off the shorts in one quick movement, discarding them before sliding his hand down under her, his fingers pushing forwards through her soaking wet folds. She wanted him – he could smell it, he lifted his glistening fingers to his mouth and tasted it too. Grabbing himself he lined her up and pushed into her, his hips slapping against her butt as he drove himself home.

On the bed nick gripped harder and pumped furiously at himself as he imagined how tight and wet and hot Alice would feel as he fucked her. He imagined her shrieks and squeals of desire and how she would buck and writhe as she came. “Fuck me Jakoby” he heard her cry “Fuck me harder Nick!” she was screaming now...

His head swam and his whole body convulsed as he came... gripping his cock as tightly as he imagined Alice's tiny pink cunt would. He spurted his load onto his own bare chest and stomach as he threw the hoody clear and let out a roar of pleasure.

A few seconds later and Nick was still trying to catch his breath.  
“Holy... Fuckin'... Shit” he breathed as he tried to sit up a little and observed the mess he had made of himself. Luckily he had thrown the hoody clear and it hadn’t been caught in the crossfire. He didn’t want to have to wash it – washing Alice’s scent away – any time soon.

He made to sit fully up and swing his legs back down to the ground so he could make his way into the shower and clean up – but his legs buckled and he half slipped half fell from the bed instead.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed as he sat on the floor gripping the edge of the bed.  
He took another deep, quivering breath as his heart still thundered away in his chest.  
“Alice”.

\- - -


	3. CHAPTER 3

\- - -   
The next morning Alice was grumpy, stiff and aching after a fitful nights sleep. She was woken up by the duo of Mazzy and Dena signing “I need a Hero!” by Bonnie Tyler at full volume outside her front door.

Her smile bloomed however when she saw the deli and bakery bags and coffees they both held when she opened the door to them and she ushered them inside. The morning was spent filling up with coffee and pastries as she filled them in on everything that had happened since she had left them yesterday and assured them that she hadn't been traumatised by the experience.

“Chocolate...” Mazzy announced as she held up a half eaten chocolate croissant,  
“Has all of the vitamins and minerals needed to repair 'dem bones!”   
She crammed the rest of the pastry into her mouth and before chewing or swallowing she continued her declaration  
“And speaking of bones... “ She spluttered as most of the pastry crumbled back out of her mouth comically  
“Or “Lady boners” to be more specific... WHAT is your next move with the boi in blue? The Blue boy of the Blue... the Boy of Blueness?”  
Alice could feel a blush rising as both of her friends leaned forwards, heads supported on their elbows, batting their eyelids as the awaited her response.   
“Well – I don't have a next move guys! I mean, I gave him my number but I don't have his... unless you count 911 I guess.” She shrugged as they both stared blankly at her.  
Mazzy and Dena exchanged solemn looks with each other, shaking their heads at the poor show from their injured and romantically disappointing friend.  
“Dude – you should have asked for HIS number... NEVER leave it up to the guy to make the first move, damn that's flirting' 101!” Mazzy Scolded.  
“I mean... I have to agree in this instance – she’s right” Dena Agreed  
“I would definitely have given him my number Alice” She stated haughtily.

Alice sighed,  
“Firstly - you don't even swing that way Dena , so don't come for me. And Mazzy – you talk a good talk but tell me...“ She took a sip of her coffee   
“Exactly HOW long have you been working up the courage to go to a fogteeth party before I arrived on the scene? “ she asked – one eyebrow raised.   
“Besides, never mind that this guy is an Orc – he's also a cop... he had on his uniform guys... and he was SO Sweet... it was a triple threat situation. Plus...” She held up her cast dramatically  
“I was injured, in pain, vulnerable – I'd say that me giving him MY number was a pretty bold move under the circumstances.”  
Dena nodded, but Mazzy shook her head and slapped her hands down onto the desk.  
“Girl! Every reason you have just given me is exactly WHY you should have got his number... 'Oh officer, I'm so vulnerable – and you're so big!'” She wrapped her arms around herself and threw her head back, sighing passionately  
“If I just had some way of contacting you, in case of an emergency... an erotic emergency...” she crooned as she lowered her head to gaze seductively at Alice.  
There was a moment of silence, and then they all burst into a fit of riotous laughter and giggles.  
“OK – I concede to your greater wisdom in this matter milady” Alice bowed her head.   
“But alas that ship hath sailed in this instance.” she pouted.

Mazzy waved her hand royally toward her before sitting back into her chair thoughtfully.  
“My god though... this whole situation – its so hot. Hot Orc Kink baybeeeee!” Mazzy sang out, as Alice bounced a crumpled up bagel bag off her head.

\- - -

Nicks shift had started at 10am that morning and every minute that passed between his waking up at 7am and heading over to pick up ward at 9.15 seemed like an aeon. 

On waking her had headed straight out into his garage to work out as he usually did – but he was so distracted with thoughts of last night that he had paused in the middle of his push ups without realising and had just been laying face down on the floor for at least five minutes thinking about what to send Alice in his first text. Next a cold shower and some coffee, followed by a spell staring at the slip of paper Alice had drawn on for him whilst guiltily sniffing the hoody. He put the paper on his bedside table and programmed the number into his phone. Finally, he snapped a photo of the drawing and assigned it to her contact.

As he sat with ward at the shift briefing Nick had made sure to pat attention to everything the duty Sergeant said as usual – he took his job seriously and was excellent at blocking out what else was going on in his life when it came down to police matters – he had had plenty of practice with all of the abuse he had received from both the public and his own colleagues since he had joined the force.

It turned out that the shooters who had hit the Orcs and Alice had also fired shots at two other incidents in the city that day – one with another group of orcs (one fatality, three injured this time) and another one outside a bodega on one of Altimeras blocks. The motive was still unknown but the initial suspicion that the shooters were Altimera gang seemed to be a non starter now that hey had also been hit. The streets were getting worse and worse in this city.

After kitting up he and Ward had started their shift and been at it pretty much non stop for most of the morning and afternoon. They sat together now parked on a quiet side street as they took advantage of a lull in call outs to grab some lunch.

“Dude – if you look at that phone more more time I swear to god I'm gonna bitch-slap it straight outta this car.” Ward said impatiently to him, punctuating his thought with a loud slurp of his almost empty drink. Nick frowned and slid the phone back into his pocket, before almost instantly reaching to retrieve it again.  
“DUDE!” Ward exclaimed, “Do you know how phones work? If someone calls you the phone will make a noise. If someone messages you, the phone will let you know! Staring at it ain’t gonna make it ring – but your pointy, twitchin' ears are gonna be ringing when I slap some sense into you.”  
Nick sat the phone on his thigh and grabbed the steering wheel with both hands as he turned to Ward   
“I'm not waiting on a call Ward.”

“Oh OK – cos you been looking at that phone like Oprah is about to call to tell you we all getting new cars or something'. So, what stupid orc shit are you waiting for then?”

“I'm not waiting for anything Ward – I...uh – a girl gave me her number last night and I'm not sure what to do.” Nick dropped his head a little before looking pleadingly at his parter.  
Wards demeanour instantly changed and a smile crept across his face.  
“OK...OK... I see, I see! You know I noticed you had somewhere you needed to be last night – I guess you were out stomping through some Orc club or something huh? Well – you're blooded now right – a big dawg – call her up! Make her day!” Ward dumped his empty cup into the sandwich bag and Nick swayed slightly as his partner patted him roughly on the shoulder. But he just lowered his gaze to the phone once again.

“I didn't meet her at an Orc club Daryl. She isn't an Orc.” Nick took a deep breath as Ward paused, his hand still on his shoulder, and froze.  
“It's the girl from the drive by yesterday – the girl with the Ford Ranger... her names Alice and I drove her home from the hospital last night.” He turned and he and Ward stared at each other in silence for what felt like an age.

“I see. The girl with the... pink hair – and the sweet ride from yesterday.” He asked, his hand still on Nicks shoulder. Nick couldn't read the expression on his partners face – and he was bracing himself for some cutting remark or being cussed out.  
“Yeah – that's her. I took her home and when I left she gave me her number and told me I had to use it”. He gripped the phone tightly in his hand and looked at it again.  
“Ward – she's... she's really something. I mean, I think I really like her – and I think she likes me... I feel it inside.” Nick smacked both his hands against his chest and waited, ears twitching in anticipation as Ward just stared. Finally, Ward shook his head slightly before a wide grin spread across his face  
“Damns son!” he held his hand out for Nick to slap   
“My partner bagged a hottie! Wooohoooo!”  
Nick felt all of the tension leave his body to be replaced with excitement as he slapped his partners hand and they fist bumped. This was not something he had every in his wildest dreams imagined happening, It was incredible but...  
“So what do I do now?” he asked, staring down at his phone once again.

\- - - 

Mazzy and Dena had stayed on after their late breakfast and helped Alice take a very awkward but hilarious shower and then they all trawled through her wardrobe finding outfits that she could get on and off reasonably easily with her cast on.

They had a light lunch of random items scrounged from the fridge sitting on the back porch and both girls had ransacked Alice's treasure trove of art supplies so put their own stamp of decoration on her cast. Mazzy's was predictably X rated but Alice would alter it as soon as she had the will to pick up a marker.

After they left Alice had pottered about the house before making a call to the city pound to see what she needed to do to get her car back, it was going to be a real pain in the butt. After that tiring conversation she decided to do a quick online shop for groceries – she was convalescing and so needed treats to see her through she reasoned as she added three cartons of ice cream to her cart. Once she had completed the order she picked up her phone for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Still nothing. Suddenly she remembered what Dena and Mazzy had told her yesterday – about how it was a big deal that Nick was an Orc a cop in LA and how he had been awarded a medal, so she did the one thing she could do at a time like this... and googled him: 

Officer Nick Jakoby, LAPD.   
At first she thought that this had been a monumental mistake, the amount of racist bullshit she read about him, from both humans AND orcs made her blood boil and she felt like flipping the coffee table that held her laptop and the offending articles. Just as she was about to give up however she came across a news video on Youtube... she watched entranced as it showed blurry footage, taken from a news helicopter or drone, of a badly injured man running back into a crazy burning building before finally returning moments later half carrying another badly injured guy. She gasped and slid down to sit of the floor so her face was closer to the screen... what was this? Then the footage cut to two sharply dressed police officers standing on a stage as they received medals from the mayor. She hit the pause button just as the scene shifted to a clear image of Nick Jakoby standing proudly, his parter... Ward she though it was, applauding and grinning at the Orc. Her heart swelled and she took as screen-shot, just staring at him as she fully accepted that the definitely had a thing for guys in uniform. And – although it was a new revelation to her... orcs, apparently.

She jumped and almost smacked her sore arm off the table as a wolf whistle blared from her mobile phone, signalling that she had received a text. She reached out – her heart pounding and flipped the phone over so she could read the message....

Hi Alice, this is officer Jakoby from yesterday. I hope you are feeling better today and your arm isn't hurting too much. I promised you I'd use your number and I'll call you when I get off shift later tonight if that's OK? I wanted you to have my number just in case of an emergency or you need me for anything at all. Talk to you soon Alice. I hope you are good. Nick

\- - -


	4. CHAPTER 4

Nick finished his shift at 10pm that night – it was the second night in a run of five 12 hour shifts in a row. He didn't feel tired though – in fact he felt like he could have picked up his police SUV and flung it into the parking garage he was so full of energy and eager to get everything squared away at the end of shift.

Conscious of the time he decided not to wait until he got home to call Alice. So he decided to wait a few minutes in the parking garage for the shift change to be over and just call her from his truck.

After a few deep breaths he hit dial on her number and called – but he had absolutely NO IDEA what he was going to say to her.

\- - -

Last night she had been in a state of on nervous anticipation from 6pm right through until Nick called her just after 10 – he had said he would call after his shift, but she hadn't though to actually text him back to find out when that was. Their conversation had only lasted for about ten minutes as he said he could hear that she was tired – and despite her protestations he insisted that she needed her rest and he didn't want to keep her up. She also thought the fact that she had mentioned watching the video of his medal ceremony online that afternoon and hearing from her friends about his being blooded by the Fogteeth clan had made him embarrassed. He had explained that he was working pretty solidly through the next three days and wasn’t sure when he would get a chance to call her again until he was off – but he would keep in touch if she didn’t mind. All in all it had been been incredibly sweet, and when the call ended she found she had doodled a tiny cartoon Jakoby complete with medal on the back of some scrap paper.

Today was a beautifully sunny day – but for once it wasn’t hot enough to make Alice want to hide in her refrigerator. She had suffered from another uncomfortable and sleepless night but at 9.45 she had received a text from Nick telling her to have a good day and reminding her to drink plenty of water, which had left starting the day in a great mood. Good enough to set herself up in the shade of her back porch with a sketchbook and some art supplies and try to get some work done.

The sketchbook she had been working on lately hadn’t been recovered from the scene of the shooting, but she had a good practice of photographing and backing up her sketchbooks regularly - so it wasn’t a complete loss. Her camera was sitting on the coffee table in the house – it looked like it had survived unscathed but she hadn’t had the energy to go through it yet to make sure everything was OK. She spent the morning on warm up sketches which ended up being a few pages of the orcs & kids from the shooting.

At around 12 she had had some snacks and must have drifted off into a snooze in the shade – now she found herself woken up by a light sporadic vibration in her broken arm. When she saw what was causing it she froze - she couldn't believe her eyes – and the first thing she did was to slowly and carefully reach out for her phone with her good arm.

\- - -

Nicks felt his phone buzz in his pocket whilst he was kneeling out on top of a perp in the middle of an alley, pinning him to the ground and trying to cuff him whilst Ward kept his gun on him and read him his rights. Nick was usually quite restrained when tackling aggressive humans as he knew how easy it would be for him to accidentally break a bone or pop a joint of of the socket when he handled them. But every second the guy kept resisting was another second he was kept away from checking to see if it was a text from Alice – so he let himself, just this once, apply a little extra force to the guy. It was over in two seconds, and with a whimper form the perp and a grunt of satisfaction from Nick he picked the guy up bodily and jammed him into the back of the SUV. 

He focused on the road as he and Ward drove the guy back to the precinct and his phone buzzed silently another two times. He made an excuse about needing to gas up the car whilst Ward booked him in. As soon as his partner was out of eyeshot he slipped out his phone and opened what appeared to be a string of messages. The first one made his heart sink for a second before he saw the accompanying photograph on the screen:

“OMG – Nick help! LOOK! What should I do!???”  
Nick let out a bark of a laugh at the picture, a close angled view of Alice’s arm cast resting on what looked like a patio chair outside... with a juvenile fairy splayed out fast asleep on it.

“Nick – seriously... it is SNORING! Ah!”  
The second photo was a close-up of the tiny creatures face – completely relaxed and blissfully unaware that it was being photographed.

“This is seriously the biggest fairy I have every seen! Look at the colours! I can't believe this is happening!”  
The last photo was a selfie taken from above showing Alice's smiling face just a few inches from the snoozing beastie. A shaft of bright sunlight was slanting across her cast and the fairy and it illuminated the stray strands and curls of Alice’s soft pink hair. His thumb absently caressed the screen and he let out a sigh as the phone automatically zoomed in on her face.

Nick didn't have the heart to tell her that the fairy was pretty small by Californian standards, it was clearly a pretty young one too. Clearly European fairies never got this large – probably to do with the climate he guessed. He had never seen a fairy so relaxed around a human before – though it looked like it was using her cats as a perch to soak up some sun.

“Wow – that is a big one Alice! It's lovely! Just be careful though – you know those guys can give a pretty nasty bite.” He hit send just as Ward hopped back into the car.

“Nick – I thought you were going to gas her up? You just been playing with your phone this whole time!” Ward asked, tucking his logbook under the seat.

“Hey Ward” nick tapped his phone and grinned at his partner  
“Check this out.” he grinned, turning the phone to show off the photograph of Alice with the fairy.

“Oh I see – it's like that huh?” Ward laughed.

“Yup... it's like that” Nick replied as he took one last look and started up the SUV. Just as he was about to pocket his phone once again and pull away it buzzed a new message from Alice.

“Aww... It pooped on my hand and flew away. Sad times. Xxx”

Nick laughed and pocketed the phone – explaining what Alice’s messages had been about as Daryl listened and looked a little guilty. For the rest of the shift all Nick could think about was the photo of Alice... when he got home he would assign it to her contact number instead of the drawing. And the cherry on top of the cake... those X's at the end of her text.

\- - - 

That night Alice worked on a few watercolours using the photos she had taken of the fairy as references. She had sent the photos to Mazzy and Dena too and they had thought them hilarious – christening the fairy with various ridiculous and often obscene names.

She had a few beers and watched some TV before she headed to bed, and finally she managed to zonk out into a good deep sleep.

\- - -

The tiny fairy fluttered and scrambled gently at Alice’s window before slipping in under the open pane and into the room. It fluttered over to land on the headboard and peer questioningly down at the sleeping human... it sniffed and shuddered hungrily as it smelled the beer on her before fluttering erratically away out of the room and across into the lounge muttering incoherently to itself as it flew. Landing on the coffee table it perched precariously on top of one of the empty beer bottles and peered in to see if tehre was any booze to be had before it heard a tapping at the kitchen window.

It flew along to the back door and with some difficulty and muffled screeches of effort it slid back the latch.

The door swung slowly open and the fairy chirped with glee as its friend crept silently into the room.

Tikka stood cautiously in the empty kitchen, her head cocked to the side as she listened for any signs of the houses human inhabitant, but all she could here was the slow deep breathing of sleep. She quietly closed the door behind her and moved silently into the house.

\- - -


	5. CHAPTER 5

Serling sat in his Impala with the engine and lights turned off as he waited fro Tikka to return. The house they were looking for had been on a dead end street and he didn’t want to risk attracting attention or possibly getting trapped if the Inferni or the Magic Feds turned up. After the death of her sister Leila, Tikka had finally been free from the Inferni coven she had been a part of and her recovery in one of the Shield of Light safe houses had been swift. Serling had been working with her had decided that Tikka was ready to become more active in their cause, time was running out and her agility and knowledge of magic proving perfect for this sortie. But he still had a sawn off shotgun under his car seat and a few grenades in the glove box just in case things went south and force was required.

When Tikka has returned to the Shield members after the incident with the wand at the safe house she had told them everything that had happened and of the prophecy that had been proclaimed in the Fogteeth Clans church. They had had set up surveillance of the orc clan across the city. It was more difficult for them to keep tabs on the two police officers Ward and Jakoby – especially since the media attention surrounding their part in the events, and the interest from the Magic Feds – but they had a few contacts within the force and were kept reasonably up to date on their movements.

The book had first come to them from one of their lookouts who had retrieved it from the scene of a drive by shooting involving the Fogteeth clan. At first it appeared to be just a sketchbook – random drawings and some sketches Serling recognised as renders of some of the Graffiti around LA. But on closer inspection Serling had realized that there was something special about many of the images contained within. Spread throughout the pages were snippets and annotated sketches of graffiti from several different cities – Serling could read and speak fluent orcish and he recognized several of the dialects and characters. To a casual observer they just looked like random images – but it was too close to be a coincidence. 

Tikka had told them about what had happened the night of her sisters death, the resurrection of Jakoby and the Cop Ward being a Bright. And it was all laid out their before him. Not actual likenesses – but the different pieces of the story almost all appeared in this sketchbook in one for or another. The Shield of Lights own seers had already foreseen that Ward and Jakoby would have a vital role to play in the prophecy when they rose to their attention after Wards shooting was reported in the media – but this was so much more detailed. These images were from cities in several European counties and across the USA... something big was happening, he could feel it – and if this artist knew more then they needed to know exactly what that was.

\- - -

Tikka crept through the kitchen and living room and into the hallway. It was a fairly standard house but her years living with the Inferni had not equipped her whit the knowledge of what a normal home was like so she marvelled at all of the books and ornaments and furnishings as she tiptoed along. 

Curious, she lightly pushed open the door to the bedroom and stood listening to the relaxed breathing within before she entered. Although the room was dark Tikkas elvish eyesight meant that she could see clearly and she gleefully crept along to the dressing table upon which various photographs and trinkets lay with several brightly coloured items of make-up and some jewellery. Tikkas hand hovered over the objects lovingly – finally, with a glance back at her sleeping host she gingerly picked up a large hooped earring and held it up to her face, peering through it at her own reflection in the mirror. Stifling a giggle she returned it down onto the dresser and made her way over to the bed. The Fairy had now entered the room and was perched again on the beds headboard. Tikka crept up to the head of the bed and crouched so that her face was only inches away from the sleeping humans. She sniffed lightly as she took a loose strand of the girl’s hair in her hands and marvelled at the colour. Then she noticed that the girl was injured – her arm... Tikka could sense the broken bones and her hand hovered over the exposed fingers peeking out from the cast. She reached out delicately and slowly moved her own fingers closer to gently brush the soft tips of the girls fingers – her eyes fluttered as she could feel the magical energy – faint but constant - that flowed through the girls finger and spread out through Tikkas body.

Suddenly the silence in the room was broken by a loud and jarring buzzing accompanied by a whistling sound and a pale green light flared from the table at the other side of the bed. Tikka recoiled and rolled back, flipping over silently to her feet she dashed out of the door to press her back against the wall – her heart thundering in her chest.

\- - -

Alice had been having a wonderful dream. She was sitting at her kitchen table with Jakoby, with the sun shining in through the open kitchen window. He had been laughing and she had reached out to lightly touch the edge of his ear as it twitched... when her fingers touched him she felt a flood of warmth and happiness flow through her from her fingertips and she was just about to make a move to kiss him when... he was jarred violently awake by the wolf whistle call of her mobile phone.

Furious at having the dream interrupted at such a critical moment she awkwardly rolled across to the other side of her large bed and grabbed the phone. She stared at it blearily for a few seconds before her eyes could finally focus on the bright screen and she saw that it was a message from Jakoby.

She pushed herself up roughly to sit cross legged at the top of the bed and opened the message:

“Hi Alice, I'm sorry it's late but I saw this on my way home from work tonight and I thought you might want to see it...”  
The picture that accompanied it was of an almost full moon shining above the LA skyline – and silhouetted perfectly in front of it was the shape of a huge flying dragon.

Another two messages quickly followed – both just photos, of the dragon flight silhouetted against clouds illuminated by the moons light and the orange glow of the light pollution reflected from the city lights below.

And then:  
“We usually get a few Dragons coming in off the coast at this time of year. They are mainly out at night – I'd say this one will probably be flying in the area over the city for another hour or so at least if you wanted to go outside and see it for yourself. Be safe though. I'll talk to you soon. Good night Alice. Nick x”

Alice grabbed the phone to her chest and squealed with happiness. She was now wide awake and there was no way she was going to miss watching the dragon over the city., how sweet of Nick to see that and think of her. She quickly messaged him back:

“Nick! That's so amazing! I am going to get my camera and go out into the back garden to watch it... It’s so beautiful – thank you for telling me! Good Night Nick! Stay safe! XXX”

She hopped out of bed and jammed her feet into the nearest pair of shoes before she skipped out across the hall into the living room to grab her camera and make her way out to the back garden. The back door was unlocked – oops – just as well Nick had messaged her. As she stepped off of her porch and onto the grass in her garden she tucked the camera under her arm to lift the phone and send one more text to Nick:

“Hey Nick – I never pegged you as a 'Dragon spotter', I can't picture your in one of those goofy anoraks.. haha! But hey, I won't tell anyone about you if you don’t tell them about me :) xxx”   
She hit send and then tucked the phone into her bra as she raised her camera up to follow the dragon as it swooped and swirled across the skyline in the distance.

\- - -

Tikkas heart had almost stopped when she heard the human girl jump out of the bed. In a panic she had grabbed the irate fairy and leapt silently up the stairs to the first floor of the house on only three strides. She pressed herself down onto the floor just in time to see the girl skip across the hall and Tikka heard her go through the room and out of the back door into the garden. That was her way out! What should she do? She released the fairy but pressed her fingers to her lips to show him he needed to stay quiet. She stood and looked out of the window, watching for a few moments as the girl started taking photographs of a dragon in flight off in the distance. She cursed in elvish – what could she do now? She would have to wait until the girl went back to sleep before she could leave the house and she had found nothing that would help Serling or the Shield of Light as far as the sketchbook and its contents. This was an important mission! The only things she could say for sure is that the book definitely belonged to this human girl - the scents matched perfectly – and that although this girl was definitely human, there was magic within her.

As Tikka sat pouting at the top of the stairs she did not notice her tiny fairy friend as he scrabbled at the space under the door at the end of the hallway. He fluttered up to the handled and he caught her attention as he struggled and huffed trying to open the door. Carefully she stood up and moved to brush him away – carefully opening the door and stepping into the large room. Her breath caught as she stepped into Alice’s studio and saw the myriad of paintings, sketches and even small sculptures that filled the space. A few seconds to inspect the subject matter and her mind was racing with excitement. Serling needed to see this.

\- - -

Nick had arrived home physically drained after his shift – but the two short texts he had received from Alice had worked on him like a jolt of coffee and he now felt great. He made himself himself a quick dinner of a cheese and veggie omelette before grabbing a quick shower. After towelling off he pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and stood peering out of his bedroom window to see if he could catch a glimpse of the dragon from here – but his view was obscured by the apartments across the street which were higher up the hill. 

He turned and launched himself onto the bed, rolling across to grab the book that was waiting for him on the side table. Sitting up with his back against the wall he held it out in front of him...   
“Hmmmnnn... 'Jaeger Wolf'. OK, let's see what it's all about then...” he mumbled.  
He opened the book and squinted, leaning closer to the light and he held the graphic novel out at an angle. Finally he signed in resignation and reached into the drawer. He pulled out a glasses case which he carefully opened to retrieve his glasses, before popping them on, scrunching his nose a few times until they settled in place. He picked up the book again and this time he could see it perfectly, he leaned back against his pillows and with a sigh of satisfaction he began to read.

\- - -


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content (18+) in this chapter folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the Movie "Hot Fuzz" then you need to go and watch it now because it if freaking HILARIOUS - ok.

\- - -

The human had stayed outside for almost half an hour, walking around and around on the grass and looking at the sky. Tikka had posted the fairy at the window to keep watch and whilst she waited she had explored the room. A part of one wall was covered in sketches which seemed random at first but as she traced the lines delicately with her fingers she saw the pattern – spanning across each image and linking them all – the sacred tree! On the floor at her feet was a pile or loose sketch pages and she snatched some of them up as the fairy chittered to warn her that the human was back in the house.

Tikka sat silently at the top of the stairs, the pages clutched tightly to her chest as she waited and listened for the humans breathing to slow to the steady rhythm of sleep.

Then she snuck down the stairs and out of the kitchen door into the garden. With one last look up at the studio window she turned and fled, racing silently through the back gardens until she popped out of the trees beside Serlings car, skidding over to it and slamming the pages onto the windscreen to show him what she had found.

\- - - 

Finally. FINALLY Saturday had come and Nick was off work now for two days. He had arranged to visit Alice tonight at her home at 7pm. Which meant that once he had woken up he had a full 12 hours to kill before he could show up at her house.  
He worked out, hard, showered and had breakfast. Then he spent a few hours in his back garden dismantling one of the raised beds he had built the frame for last year now that he had harvested all the veg from it. His woodworking skills were not exactly stellar and despite being constructed from reclaimed railway sleepers the frame was already starting to come apart so he ripped the posts out and prised the sleepers apart from each other before stacking them neatly at the side of his house for later use. 

Next door, Nicks eldery neighbors watched him work as they sat having coffee on their back porch.

“What is that boy doing now?” the wife asked - ducking her head around her husband he refilled her coffee cup to watch Nick. They both sipped their coffee as they watched their neighbor - stripped to the waist as he tore the large wooden sleeprs apart from each other and carried them effortlessly around the garden - a look of determination and deep thought crossing his face.

“Oh… trouble at work again I bet. He tries so hard that boy.” She shook her head sadly but jumped as her husband barked out a small laugh.

“No honey…” he gestured with his cup towards nick as he was lifting another masivesleepr onto his shoulder.

“It’s a girl.”

\- - -

After a quick bite to eat he had headed out to the farmers market like he did most Saturdays. He made his usual rounds and then ventured along to the corner of the market he usually bypassed. He stood staring at the flower stall for almost ten minutes before he noticed the uneasy and fearful glances he was getting from the stall holder and the other customers. Sighing, he decided flowers were a bad idea anyway and headed home with just his usual fruit and veg shopping in hand.

The rest of the afternoon was spent pacing around his house before he decided on another workout in the garage. This was a tricky decision for him – he had energy to burn and time to kill... and, despite what everyone thought of him he was still an orc. He wanted to look big and ripped for Alice tonight, it was biological. But always in the back of his mind he had a small voice warning that she was a human – and as with almost every other aspect of his life he needed to tone down his natural reflex to the situation to avoid frightening the people he was around. In the end though – the desire to appear stronger and more appealing to the woman he was visiting trumped all other concerns and he had turned up the music and beasted his second workout of the day before taking another shower and jumping in his truck to head over to Alice’s house.

\- - - 

Alice paced her kitchen, leaning over the counter to look at the clock in the living room every few seconds as the time inched closer to 7pm. She hadn’t seen Jakoby in person since the night he had driven her home from the hospital and she was nervous, nervous and excited.

They had been keeping in touch, mostly via text and photos over the last few days and she had invited him over for dinner tonight – unfortunately, due to her utter clumsiness with her arm cast on tonight’s meal would be courtesy of which ever take-out restaurant they agreed on - but in a way that was better as it meant more time to spend together.

Showering and getting dressed were still a pain in the ass but she had managed, being conscious of the products she used – nothing too heavily scented in case it messed with Nicks sense of smell. She opted for cocoa butter on her body and kept her make-up to a minimum. She had no chance of blow drying her hair into any style one handed so she let it air dry - it had been curly every other time he had seen it anyway.

Finally she heard a truck pull up to her driveway. She resisted the urge to run to the window and peek out but she answered the door just as Nick was finished knocking it. As the door swung open she greeted him with a large smile.

\- - - 

When Alice opened the door to him Nick felt his whole body tense. He had been waiting to see her again for days but now that it was actually happening he found himself panicking that he had misread the signs – or made it all up in his head. One look at her smile when she saw him however dispelled all of those thoughts instantly. 

She looked so beautiful, her soft hair hung in loose curls that sat just on her shoulders, some strands sitting down under her ear having been caught in between the soft skin of her neck and the pale blue pattern of the loose shirt she was wearing. As he backed up to let him in through the door he took the rest of her appearance in – soft white t-shirt underneath the shirt, a light blue oversized shift rolled at the sleeves that hung open but was tied at the waist, and a pair of navy leggings. She wasn’t wearing shoes, he noticed but instead had tiny pair of white ankle socks. 

Nick was glad that he had opted to wear something casual himself - a pair of jeans and a light grey t-shirt that managed to cling to him in all the right places without looking like he was trying too hard. It had been a toss up between that and a button down shirt and jacket – but he ha d gone causal since they would be staying in rather than going out.

As he stepped past her into her hallway the scent of her that perfused the house enveloped him again and he felt his pulse quicken a little in anticipation.

She had made some cold lemonade for them and she apologised that she wasn't actually going to cook a meal for them tonight – promising that she would as soon as she wasn't a danger to herself in the kitchen with the arm cast on. They both agreed on ordering Chinese food and Nick was elated when she told him that she was a vegetarian. He had been one since he was 18 years old and he was glad he didn't have to explain himself to her. They basically ordered one of everything that was veggie from the menu and they were both excited that they could share it all when it arrived.

“Hey – I see you got your car back... are you safe to drive with your arm like that?” Nick asked as Alice motioned for him to sit on one of the sofas in the room as she retrieved two cold beers from her fridge and brought them back through.

“No - I mean, I didn’t drive it. My friend Dena I told you about picked it up for me and brought it over this morning. She's a real gem.” Alice replied as she perched on the arm of the sofa and handed him the beer. They clinked the bottles together and each took a sip and she watched him settle back into the seat.

“Oh – is that the uh... curly haired?” Nick asked, remembering the girl who had leaned out and called at him from Alice’s car that day.

“Oh my god – NO!” Alice laughed “I would not trust her to drive a shopping cart never mind THAT car.”

“Yeah – well, its some car. My partner Ward was very impressed with it. He calls you the 'Ranger Girl' now whenever I talk to him about you.

Alice raised an eyebrow in amusement at him and Nick screamed at himself inside his head for letting that last part slip out.

“Its a pretty cool car I cant deny it. In fact, he has no idea – it has all kinds of custom fittings and upgrades. Its a real beast – probably would have cost a bomb to buy it like that.” She glanced out of the window at her car as she spoke.

Nick was confused “So, you didn’t buy it?” He asked – not wanting to appear rude but she seemed quite happy to talk about it so he didn’t think it was a sensitive issue.

She hopped of the edge of the sofa and stood up.  
“No – actually I was... in fact...” She put her bottle down on the coffee table and reached out her hand towards him.  
“Come and I'll show you how I got it – we have time before the food arrives”

Nicks heart started to race – and his mind was wheeling... his eyes wide he sat down his bottle and took her hand. It was impossibly soft and small in his and felt quite cool to the touch in contrast to his naturally higher orcish body temperature. She gripped his hand tightly and mock pulled him up from the sofa and out into the hall. 

He stood close behind her as she stopped and gestured to him  
“Quick tour... the bathroom is down there. This room here is the bedroom... “  
Every fibre in his body tensed to stop his ears from twitching at this information  
“And upstairs is the studio – come on, I really want to show you what I have been working on.” She started up the stairs, still gripping his hand firmly and he followed close behind her.

As they reached the top landing nicks nose flared and he inhaled deeply as Alice let go of his hand to open the studio door.

What was that scent? It was Alien here– it wasn’t Alice's and yet it was familiar to him. He couldn’t quite place it but as Alice opened the door and walked into the studio the scents from her art supplies and thinners tainted the air and the recognition was lost to him.

\- - -

Alice walked into her studio and turned to smile at Nick with pride. She loved this room, by far the biggest in the house, it was her sanctuary and having this studio here was one of her proudest accomplishments in her life so far.

She Watched as Nick entered the room and looked around him – visibly impressed by the artworks and in progress pieces she had about the room. She wasn't used to having other people in the studio and the setting made Nicks scale seem even huger than he had the first time they had met. The tight t-shirt he was wearing showed her the thick muscles that corded over his shoulders and back as he turned away from her to lean in closer to an unfinished painting of a dragon she had been working on – it was based on the photographs he had sent her two nights ago and she was secretly delighted with its progress so far.

“Alice – wow...” he turned his body around to face her but continued to look around the room. “This is really wonderful – I thought you drew comic books.. this stuff is really amazing.”

Alice felt herself blush slightly at his compliments and she smiled.

“Thank you Nick – that really means a lot to me. I did draw comics for a living – and I sometimes still do. But I also create Fine Art, mostly paintings and illustrations but a few small sculptural pieces too.” She painted at a small clay maquette showing the very early stages of a figure of a fairy in flight.

“Anyway – I was explaining how I got the car... you see – most of this stuff is my own personal work, my own projects.” She gestured to him to follow her further into the room and around a large easel that was set up, facing away from him. As he followed her around he saw that it was a huge oil painting portrait of a very beautiful Elf.

“This is how I make the majority of my money – and it's one of the reasons I've decided to base myself in LA for now.” She said, absently shifting a small trolley that held some of the paint tubes and brushes closer to the wall.

She could see that Nick was still a little confused.

“Elves are so vain Nick...” She explained “Vain and rich. I've already got so many commissions for oil portraits that I've had to start a waiting list – and I've only been in the city for a few months!” 

Nick nodded now in understanding.

“The car was sort of a gift from a client – well, part payment really. I was chatting to them when I was working on initial sketches from life and had mentioned that I needed to get a car and they had said that they had a car they no longer needed and would throw it in to cover 50% of the commission fee.” She walked over to stand beside Nick as she explained

“I was thinking it would be - I don’t know, a Toyota or an older Ford or something. I was such an idiot - as if an elf in LA would have a car like that!“ she scoffed

“That Ranger out there is probably worth as much as this house – and I am not joking. I guess it must be last seasons model – or they just got bored of it or whatever... but I'm telling you it looked brand new to me!”

The waved her hand at the painting half heartedly and sighed.  
“So – here you have it. This is my 'Day Job' I guess.”

“Wow Alice – it's beautiful. And it's nice to hear of someone making money off of the elves rather than the other way around for a change.” Nick turned to her and tilted his head as if considering her for a moment.

“But doesn’t this take up all of your time? I mean – how do you have time to work on all of this other stuff?“ He gestured around at the rest of the studio.  
“When you have to work on these portraits – Elves are pretty demanding customers I imagine?”

Alice nodded and walked over to the easel, grabbing the cloth cover from over the top and letting it fall down over the painting.

“They are – but you know what Nick... for all of their supposed beauty and perfection – they are all the same.” She shrugged.

“It's become so easy to paint them for me now that I hardly even have to think about it. They all want the same flawless, idealised image of themselves. There is no drain on my creativity – I can work on these whilst watching Netflix.” She pointed to a small laptop that sat open on a plan chest behind him.

“Elves just bore me if I'm honest – they are so bland. I don't put my heart into it... not like I would have to if I was painting – well, you for instance.”

\- - - 

Nick gulped as he watched her eyes roam across his face, she moved closer to him and her whole demeanour seemed to change.

“If I was painting you... there's just so much there.” She raised her hand slightly as if making to touch his face “Look at all of the colours, the patterns – it's beautiful.” She sighed.

Nick chest rose as he took a deep breath. He saw her eyes lower onto his body and she dropped her hand as her gaze continued to wander across his chest. He could feel his scar tighten as little as he sent up a thanks to the gods for the two workouts he had done today and for this choice of outfit.

Suddenly a loud knocking came from downstairs and the spell they had been under seemed to shatter.

“Foods here!” Nick announced and he followed Alice back down the stairs, retrieving his wallet he paid the guy and gave him a generous tip before following Alice through into the kitchen.

Rather than sit at the kitchen table Alice had suggested they take the food through onto the coffee table so they could watch a movie. Nick was just happy to be with her and followed her through through, helping her lay out the food and settling onto a spot on the sofa. He watched her busying about bringing through the chopsticks and more beers and he grinned as she plopped herself right beside him rather than taking up a position on the other sofa.

“Ok – what re we watching then Nick... what are you into?” She asked.  
She opened up Netflix on her TV and Nick had to stop himself from dwelling on how Ward had been teasing him about going to Alice’s to “Netflix and Chill” for the past few days.

They scrolled through a few things before she squealed with excitement when he admitted that he had never seen the British Cop comedy “Hot Fuzz”. He had never heard of it before – but since it was a cop movie he reasoned that he was bound to enjoy it – and her obvious excitement in showing it to him was worth watching anything for.

The movie started and they began to eat, Nick was pleased to see that she was completely relaxed around him and they shared everything together – at first he thought they had ordered way too much but they managed to practically polish everything within half an hour – he liked that she had a good appetite – especially since she was still recovering from her injuries.

The movie itself had confused him in the beginning but even if he didn't quite get some of the humour at first Alice’s squealing giggles were enough to have him chuckling happily along with her. She had nudged him a few times and moved closer and closer as she pointed out some of the hidden jokes to him. By the time the film was finished they here sitting hip to hip, Alice had both of her legs tucked up beside her and her injured arm lay along the space where their thighs pressed against each other, Nicks arm was draped across of the back of the sofa behind her, he hadn’t felt so relaxed in years.

Alice was looking up at him now and she tapped the remote off of his chest.

“So Nick... what will it be... Point Break? Or Bad Boys 2?” She laughed. Nick leaned back, chuckling and scratched his ear as he made a show of trying to decide which movie to watch....

“Uhhhh... Bad Boys 2. Let me show you how we do it in America.” He plucked the remote from her grasp and selected the movie.

Nick looked down at Alice as she relaxed back against him and breathed in her scent – delicious and still with that hint of chocolate. He dropped the remote and without thinking brought his hand across to move a stray lock of hair that was obstructing his view of her face.

\- - -

Alice was in utter bliss. She had gradually moved herself closer to Nick as they watched the movie as she had sensed that he might be too uncomfortable to make any moves on her. Despite his size and him being an Orc Nick has been unflinchingly restrained and polite tonight – she suspected he was worried about her being injuries – his 'protect and serve' training kicking in, but she had no such qualms and she wanted to get closer to him to see how he would react.

As the movie progressed she had began teasing him about the action scenes and he was lapping up the attention, correcting some inaccuracies about police work and how he and Ward would have handled some of the situations.

She sat with him, super conscious of the size and strength of his body as they watched the movie and she finally worked up the courage to take action. She turned her face up towards him – his attention was rapt on the TV but he must have felt her breath against his neck as he slowly turned to look down at her. She shifted her weight slightly – turning more towards him.

He looked concerned “Alice, are you OK?”

She sat up a little higher and placed her hand gently on his chest, splaying her fingers out across the hard muscle she felt under his shirt. Nicks hand came up to cradle her elbow – his eyes darting between hers trying to read what was the matter.  
“Nick...” She gave him a small smile “Would it be OK if I gave you a kiss?”

\- - - 

Nicks lower stomach clenched and he took an involuntary breath, Alice’s scent now had a slightly spicy edge to it – unmistakeably female desire, though Nick had never scented this in person on a human female.

“Uh....yes. I .. I would like that very much” He breathed. His pupils had dilated so much that his eyes now appeared almost black and his heart was thundering in his chest.

He steadied himself, grabbing the back of the sofa where his arm lay and supported Alice's arm as he moved farther across, her eyes closed and he felt her soft lips gently brush his as she leaned on his chest and kissed him

At first her kisses were light, she dragged her lips gently across his and Nick worried that she might be afraid of his teeth. Although his tusks had been filed years ago the rest of his teeth were still sharp, but any thoughts about this were wiped away when Alice shifted again and her kisses began to deepen. Nick sighed and pulled her gently closer to him, parting his lips as her small tongue dipped into his mouth. She pulled back from him slightly, her eyes slightly hooded with desire  
“Is this OK?” She breathed

“Alice... are you sure this is what you want?” Nick asked,his voice raspy with repressed arousal. He had been burned so many times in the past – it was hard for him to believe that a beautiful woman like this was interested in him.

She looked him dead in the eyes and smiled – making his heart ache.

“Yeah, Nick – this is definitely want I want” She punctuated her reply by dragging her fingernails an inch down his chest – Nick tensed as she raked the sensitive scar he had there – and she leaned up to kiss him deeply again.

Nick sat up, gently grasping Alice’s hips and lifting her over onto his lap. She twisted as he did so and soon she was straddling him, both of her hands pressed against his chest – her fingers playing out across his muscles and she lightly dragged her nails on him as she did so. Nick gently kneaded her hips as he pulled her closer to him, their kisses becoming deeper and slower as they pressed their bodies together. His senses were flooded with the scent of her arousal and the taste of her lips on his.

He slid his hands down from her hips to grasp her rump and hitch her up higher onto his lap so that she was sitting against his growing arousal. She ground onto him and he growled with pleasure. 

Slowly Alice pulled back from him – Nick began to chase after her but she pushed him back to look at him before gently trailing her fingernails down his chest and torso until her hands slid up over her own legs. She looked down and Nicks gaze followed her as she grabbed the ends of the shirt tied about her waist and untied them, slipping the shirt back off her shoulders and off. It caught slightly on her arm cast and she giggled before throwing it over his head and out of the way. Nick slid his hands up from her hips, trailing under her t-shift – he couldn’t believe how soft and smooth her skin was as he helped her lift the shirt off over her head and she laughed as he threw it behind him to follow the shirt.

Nick looked at her now, her skin was almost luminous in the flickering light of the movie that was still playing in the background. The light from the TV was illuminating her hair and she appeared as is she had a glowing halo of light. His hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs ran across them, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her as he grazed her taught nipples through the lacy fabric.

\- - - 

Alice gripped the bottom of Nicks T-shirt – she couldn’t wait any longer to get a look at his body – she could feel how muscular and powerful he was and she longed to trace the patterns across his skin with her tongue.

She tugged gently up on it and Nick shook himself from his adoration of her breasts – quickly sitting up and all but tearing his t-shirt of. She moaned quietly as she took the sight of him in – my god he was beautiful... but she frowned as she caught sight of the large silvery scar right in the middle of his chest. 

“It's nothing” Nick growled as he wrapped both of his arms tightly about her waist and she squealed as he crushed her down onto his bare chest – pressing her against him as he kissed her rolling them both over onto the sofa so that he was lying back and she was on top of him.

He released her from his bear hug and as she sat up he lifted his hands to move the hair away from her face,  
“You're so beautiful Alice” He growled softly, as she caught one of his hands and brought it to her lips to kiss it gently.

“Nick...” She placed her hands on his chest and lightly traced her fingers along some of his almost striped markings “You are gorgeous!” She said, leaning forwards to kiss his scarred chest before drawing her tongue up to the crook of his neck where she bit him gently.

\- - - 

“Fuck” nick breathed quietly as he felt her nip at his neck before she drew back to look at him again – her cheeks were flushed pink with desire now and it was the most glorious sight Nick had ever seen. Instinct kicked in and Nick reached both of his hands back behind his head and stretched – letting her admire his physique as he laid himself out before her. She began to kiss and lick her way down to his torso, his abs tightening up reflexively as her cool little tongue drew across them. When she got to his jeans she looked up at him hotly – her fingers slowly tracing along his waistline as they made their way to his belt buckle.

A small tinge of panic arose in Nicks mind as she began to unbuckle him. She was way smaller than he was – and he was so hot right now he knew that there was a chance she would be freaked out by the size of him... he was so hard it almost hurt, but he didn’t want to scare her off.

In one swift move he sat up and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her to the sofa he growled into her ear  
“Ladies first” He kissed her slowly as he grabbed her leggings and slid them off her legs, Leaving her panties on as he didn’t want her to feel embarrassed splayed out before him.

“Nick” she sighed as he trailed his teeth down her neck and continued down her body, lightly nipping at her breasts as he passed and he slid his own body further away until he was between her legs. Her panties were light pink and lacy, matching the delicate bra she was wearing and Nick inhaled her scent deeply as he nuzzled his face into them.

His hands grasped her thighs and he could feel her muscles twitch as he rubbed his nose down across her mound - he could feel her wetness already and it was driving him insane. In once swift motion he hooked a finger into her panties and pulled them aside, exposing her exquisite pussy to him as he delved forwards with his tongue and took one long languorous lick that trailed from deep between her legs and up and across her eager clit. She tasted amazing.

She gasped and he felt her wetness twitch and clench as his tongue ran across it a second time, this time when he landed on her clit he stayed there, gently suckling on it and lapping at it as he slowly ran a finger through her moist folds to wet it before carefully sliding it inside her. 

She was tight, and this both worried and excited Nick in equal measures. There was no way he could give in to his instincts and just fuck her now – not like this. He would hurt her for sure and there was no way he was going to fuck this up. She was completely aroused and her body was responding to everything he did - he felt like her quickening pulse was thumping through his own body as she writhed and moaned at his ministrations.

Carefully Nick decided to try seeing if she could take another finger – he continued his steady pace lapping at her and eased another digit inside – it was a tight fit but her arousal had relaxed her enough to take it. She gasped and bucked against him now – Nick was delighted to see that she was grabbing at her own breasts now, tugging gently at the nipples as she whimpered whilst he stretched her pussy – curving his fingers around to hit the sweet spot that made her legs quiver whenever he grazed it.

He could feel her quickening now against him – her body began to tense and her hand came down, grabbing at his shoulder and digging her nails into his skin. The sharp pain of this only incited him to work on her more – he wanted her to cum for him, he wanted to taste her as he made her feel so good and he started to move his fingers and tongue faster and harder against her.

Her breath caught loudly as she started to cum, her pussy contracting hard around his fingers and she twisted her hips and her hand left his shoulder to grab his head – pulling him closer to her.

“Ah... Nick... fuck....oh god... god... Nick” She moaned as her thighs came together – crushing him into her – he was impressed at her strength and as she was coming hard against him he pulled his hand free and raised himself up – his hands grabbed her ass as he lifter her pussy up to his face and gently biting it through the fabric of her panties and holding her there until she stopped shaking.

Her body went limp and she finally took a breath – sighing as she lifted her arm up to lie across her face.

Nick gently let her down and he laughed as he saw that she was covering her face with embarrassment. He placed one hand comfortingly on her stomach and raised the other to lift her hand away from her face.

Her faced was flushed and some hair was stuck to it with sweat. He grinned at her and held her arm fast as she tried to cover her face again.

“Hey now... don't be shy...” he laughed.  
“How was that? I didn't hurt you did I?” he gently stroked her belly as he spoke to her... the wetness from his fingers mingled in with the light sheen of sweat that covered her now.

“Oh god.. Nick...” She reached out to him and he leaned forwards so she could pull him closer to her. She laid his head on her breasts and he could feel her heart still thundering within her.  
“You.. no – you didn’t hurt me...” She took a long slow breath to steady herself  
“That was fucking amazing Nick... I – I don’t even think I could stand up right now.” she shook her head slightly as if trying to clear dizziness and sighed heavily again,

Nick smiled and nuzzled into her breasts as she held him to her... he could feel her heart starting to slow as she relaxed underneath him.

\- - - 

Once Alice had recovered enough to have her wits about her she had tried to coax Nick to lie back and let her return the favour. His erection was clear even through his jeans and she was both thrilled and a little terrified by its size.

But when she had asked if she could return the favour he had merely dragged her onto his lap and answered that he thought she had had enough for tonight and that he had thoroughly enjoyed himself with her already. She had been a little disappointed at first but he just looked so god-damn pleased with himself that she couldn’t bear him any grudges.

They had stayed there on the sofa kissing for a long time afterwards – their hands exploring each others bodies until she had finally pulled away to lean her head on his shoulder as she stifled a little yawn.

\- - -

Nick glanced at the time – it was almost 1 am and she was obviously starting to tire. So he gently scooped her up in his arms and walked her out into the hall...

“I think you need some rest Alice – remember... you're still injured. I shouldn’t keep you up all night” He spoke with his head resting on hers and he pushed open the door with his boot and took her inside.

The room was lovely and the bed was huge. He grinned when he saw the pair of yellow satin shorts he had first seen her in draped across the back of a chair in the corner of the room. He knelt on the bed and gently laid her down.. standing back he looked at her as she stretched lazily and yawned fully now.

“I'm going to go now Alice – you need your rest. Thank you so much for tonight” he whispered as he sat on the bed and stroked her cheek. She looked at him – her eyes heavy with sleep and she took his hand in hers again – gripping it tightly to her cheek.

“Nick – won't you stay the night? It's so late... sleep here with me tonight?” She asked.

Nick was a goner then – there is no way he could have denied her anything at that moment. So he promised to stay and kissed her lightly before he went through to the other room and turned off the TV and all of the lights. 

When he came through to the bedroom she was still lying stretched out on top of the covers and she was already fast asleep. He kicked off his boots before unbuckling his belt and slipping out of his jeans and socks. He left his boxers on as he made his way around to the other side of the bed and lay on top of the covers and curled himself around Alice... she reflexively turned onto her side and he ended up with her rump pushed up flush against his now raging erection once again. 

His face flushed and he had to fight or his orcish instincts againto relax enough to fall asleep with her in his arms.


	7. CHAPTER 7

Kandomere poured himself a glass of brandy and sat on his Bugatti chair in his penthouse apartment in Elf-town. It was 2am on Sunday night and he had only just gotten home after a lengthy interrogation of some Shield of Light suspects. The Magic Feds didn't exactly keep to office hours.

Sighing he picked up his tablet to check over the surveillance reports for the this week. For the past few months, since the incident with the wand, both Jakoby and Ward were under constant surveillance by his agents – Tikka was still out there somewhere and he knew that there was a chance she would contact them again at some point.

He scrolled through the notes, which appeared chronologically. Pretty standard stuff... beat cops in their shithole of a precinct had to deal with a lot of dross daily on the streets.   
Slowly Kandomere frowned and flicked his finger across the screen – had he just seen a name he recognised?

Opening a report about a drive by shooting the cops had attended on Monday afternoon he sighed as he saw her name.

“Good gods... I knew she would get herself into trouble.” He sipped from his glass as he continued to read and he laughed, shaking his head as he sat his glass down beside him.

“Standing in a fucking rubble pile with orcs.” He sighed as he read that she had been injured, though he was relieved it wasn’t too serious Even a human could heal from a broken arm relatively easily.

“A drive-by shooting - that's why I gave you the fucking bullet proof car woman!”

Reading down the rest of the report he frowned and opened a photo that had a blue flag – marking it as unusual and of potential interest.  
Opening the photo he stared at it for a few seconds before zooming in to the two figures inside the truck. 

What the fuck was Nick Jakoby doing driving Alice Hunter home from the hospital?  
He selected Alice’s name, highlighted at the bottom of the screen and another photo graph opened up.

A quiet crunch sounded out as the thin glass covering the screen shattered as Kandomere gripped the tablet as he stared in disbelief at the photograph timestamped from 7pm yesterday. He slapped the tablet down on the arm of his chair and rose up, scooping up his brandy and downing it before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. As the heavy door to the apartment slammed shut the tablet fell off the chair to land on the floor, the shattered screen still showing the a photograph of a smiling Alice Hunter welcoming an off duty Nick Jakoby into her home.

\- - - 

Nick woke up early as usual and it took him a few moments to remember where he was. He gently lifted his head to look around him and he smiled as he saw Alice. She was sprawled diagonally across the bed like a starfish, one arm and leg laying across his body with her head tucked down under her cast arm. In the sunlight he could still see some of the scrapes and bruises on her legs – they looked to be healing well though.

He reached over to carefully push her hair off of her face and he froze when she started moving... a full body quaking stretch racking her before she settled again. Nick relaxed and put his head back onto the pillow to watch her sleep but he felt a jolt go through him as her small fingers started to stroke his belly where her hand lay on him.

Hi ears twitched as he tried to relax back into the bed and as he watched a sly smile bloomed across her face – her eyes still closed ,she sighed deeply.

\- - -

Alice had been half awake, completely relaxed and in a blissful state when Nick had reached across to move her hair. It had been so sweet – she was sprawled out across the bed wearing nothing but negligee and his first thought had been to move her hair so he could see her face.

She stretched and became aware that her hand was lying across his lower belly. Soft skin over taught muscle, his body was so warm. She gently stroked her fingers across the skin and felt him tense slightly as the goose-flesh rose on his skin at her touch.

“Good Morning.” She smiled, opening her eyes and looking up into his face. Despite the bright sunshine filtering into the room his pupils had dilated again and she realised that she loved it when this happened – the puppy dog eyes.

“Morning” Nick replied, his ears twitched once as he smiled at her.

Unff.. she had it bad. He was gorgeous. And in her bed... time to make her move!

Stretching again she rolled over and made to push herself up to straddle him and have her wicked way. But she had completely forgotten about the broken arm and when she leaned her weight onto it a sharp pain pulsed through her wrist and arm and forced her back onto the mattress as she grunted with pain.

Jakoby was straight by her side.  
”Alice – oh god are you OK? Did you hurt your arm?”   
The expression of concern on his face highlighted his filed teeth and she felt an ache in her heart as she imagined what had been done to him to get them to that state. His eyes raked across her face and body – the silence making him more worried as he knelt before her and gently cradled her cast.

“Ugh.. Nick” she sighed, wincing slightly.   
“It's OK... my own stupid fault... just as I was about to make my move on you” she laughed.

His expression didn't change and he ducked his head, sniffing the air.  
“You're hurt Alice – I can smell it... what can I do?”

She brought her hand up and placed it against his cheek – his head reflexively turned to sniff her skin, it tickled her and when she laughed he kissed her palm lightly.

“Nick – it's OK honestly. It's just a bit sore – I just need to take a painkiller and I'll be fine for the rest of the day... it's always a bit tender in the morning.”   
She stroked his cheek again with her thumb and made to move off from the bed.

“No – let me get them for you Alice... you rest a minute.”   
He moved off of the bed and stood, ready to help.   
“Uh... where are they?” He asked.

“They’re right here in my bedside table Nick – it's OK... I just needs a glass of water to take them with.”

“OK... OK... just stay there – I'll get that for you.” He was almost panting with panic as he stalked around the bed and out of the room.

At this point Alice had completely forgotten about the pain in her arm as she sat alone on the bed, wide eyed and shell-shocked at seeing Nicks body in its full glory – with nothing to hide his arousal from her but a soft pair of white boxer shorts.

\- - -

Kandomere sat brooding in his car across the street from Alice Hunters modest house. He had been staring at the green truck that was parked in the driveway for three hours before he had ran a quick search on it, confirming what he already knew... Officer Nick Fucking Jakoby.

He sat staring at the house as the sun rose and its rays travelled across his dashboard to warm the fingers griping his steering wheel. He was confused at why he was here but also too angry to drive away. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Was is some type of fucking cosmic joke?

Just then he saw some movement through the large lounge window... he lowered his head and sharpened his senses – focusing to catch a better glimpse as the figure came back through from the back and out of the room again.

“That mother fucking ORC!” He snarled as he started his car and pulled out of the Cul-de-sac and onto the empty street beyond. Flooring his car he sped off in the direction of Elf-town.

\- - -

 

Nick had returned with the water and she had taken her pill as he sat beside her and stroked her back. They lay together on the bed for a while with her head resting in the crook of his arm as they chatted about how to spend the day whilst he gently played with her fingers of her injured hand. She wasn't sure but the bed seemed to vibrate with a low rumble and she had to shake off the notion that he might actually be purring. Did orcs even do that?

“Oh Nick... I have a fantastic idea.” She grinned up at him cheekily.

“Oh yeah?” He replied... lifting her hand to his face and gently nibbling on the fingers he was stroking as he watched her.

“Lets take my car out for a drive.”  
\- - -


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! NSFW content ahead!

Alice sat finishing her coffee whilst Nick was in the shower.

He had insisted on making them breakfast whilst she had one of the most awkward showers of her life (one arm stuck out of the curtain... no hair washing). Despite her best efforts at playing the injured dove he had not taken the bait and offered to 'help' her as she had hoped - the pancakes he had presented her with when she finally emerged were almost... almost... making up for it though.

She dumped her empty mug into the sink. He had washed up after himself, she marvelled and turned around just in time to catch him sheepishly fishing about the floor behind the sofa trying to retrieve the t-shirt he had so readily abandoned there last night.

She watched as he grabbed the t-shirt up and pulled it on... a small pang of loss rippled through her as he tugged the fabric down to cover his taught torso. He seemed to be a brighter blue this morning she noticed. It must be because, although he had dried off, his skin was still slightly damp from the shower? Whatever it was - she liked it.

"So. " she smiled at him "Are we ready to go?"  
Nick finished smoothing out his t-shirt and nodded enthusiastically, although he seemed to not know what to do with his hands.

"Where shall we go?" He asked.

"Well - you're the driver" she tossed him her car keys "How about you give me the nick Jakoby Grand Tour?"

\- - -

Nick had to go and move his own truck so he could pull Alice's car out of the driveway but it only took a few minutes and he was just opening her car as she stepped down from locking up her front door.

He felt a pang of worry as she walked towards him and kissed him lightly before he opened the car door for her and helped her in. It took every fibre of his being to try to focus on her alone and not worry about what any of her neighbours might think if they saw him there with her. He was well used to getting abuse from practically all walks of life in this city - but the thought of anyone directing any of that towards Alice made his chest ache.

He jogged around to his side and hopped in. Alice had managed to secure her own seatbelt already, which disappointed him slightly, but he was glad she was feeling well enough to do it.

The inside of the car was even fancier than the outside. He had no idea what half of the screens and buttons were for - but Alice had assured him it drove just like any other car and to just ignore all of the bells and whistles.  
Just as he was about to start the car Alice leaned forwards and grabbed his thigh.

"Nick! Don’t forget the most important thing you have to do today!" She grinned at him wickedly but he had no idea what she met.

"Uh....?" He was panicking... what had he forgot to do? 

Oh no - was he screwing this up?!

She smacked his thigh lightly and laughed.

"Gimme your phone hot-rod" She held out her hand to him, motioning for him to hand it over.

"Oh... OK... um - why?" He complied and handed her his phone. She squeaked with delight and swiped to open the camera.

"Because we gotta make sure that partner of yours knows what car you're spending your Sunday afternoon cruising around the city in... " She leaned back and snapped a photo of him then, before handing it over to him with a wink.

Nick excitedly send the photo to Ward as a message and pocketed the phone.

He started the ignition and the stereo immediately blared on with some heavy music blasting out. Nick watched Alice as she laughed embarrassedly and leaned forwards to turn it down slightly. As she did so the air-con ruffled her hair and the car was filled with the sweet scent of her arousal and fulfilled lust from last night. Nick inhaled deeply as he pulled out of the driveway and silently thanked the gods that she hadn’t managed to wash her hair this morning.

\- - -

They spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon touring about the various areas of the city.

Alice had put her shades on as she lounged in the passenger seat and she caught Nicks admiring glances as she put down the windows and blared the music louder as they rolled through elf-town. She had a pass that allowed her unlimited access to the district as well as parking – a perk from working for so many influential elves... more so that she could come to them and they didn't have to venture out of their own swanky district rather than any benevolent reasons on their part though.

He seemed to know so many areas she had yet to explore and he took great delight in taking her to other areas where the was some great graffiti work off the beaten track. Most of it was in locations where she couldn’t access up close to take a photo, but she took plenty whilst hanging out the car window as they cruised past. Every now and then he would reach across and grab her t-shirt as if trying to haul her back in, and she found herself deliberately leaning further and further out to tease him. And for the reward of the graze of his fingers across her skin when he caught her.

Eventually they were hungry and Nick suggested they pick up something from a little deli who did great veggie food and drive to one of his favourite beaches to eat. She stayed in the car scrolling through the days photos on her camera as he went inside and ordered the food. Some of these photos were really great! Her head was buzzing with ideas and she hadn't noticed that she was drawing some curious glances from a group of Orcs who had just pulled up at the corner.

\- - - 

Initially his attention had been caught by the music blaring out of the car. Not many Orcs had a sweet ride like that and he was curious – was this a new player in town? But as he sauntered closer Dorghu saw the girl in the passenger seat and frowned... she looked like the chick who had been at the shooting his nephew Frank was in last week. He hadn’t seen her himself but there had been lots of chatter about it within the can and Frank seemed overly interested. It was hard to tell from this distance – but she had the pink hair and she was hanging around in this neighbourhood so he decided to move closer for a better look. His clan brothers followed him and they sauntered towards the car.

Just then, a bell rang as someone came out of the deli the car was parked in front off. Dorghu stopped – putting his hand up to halt his posse as he saw who it was... Jakoby. He watched as the Orc came out of the deli with two large bags and walked straight up to the pink haired girl in the car, handing them to her through the window. 

He eyed them warily – unsure what was happening until Jakoby made to walk away from her and she caught his arm before pulling him back and leaning far out of the window to kiss him.

Dorghu smirked to himself and watched as the Orc untangled himself from the girl laughing and got into the car before driving away.

\- - -

Nick had driven them to El Matador beach. It was a favourite of his and usually quiet at this time of year. He knew Alice would love it and he wasn’t wrong. It had been a fairly long drive though and they had pretty much eaten everything by the time they had arrived.

They were lying at the bottom of a small bank of grass now, their legs on the sand. Alice had taken her shoes off and was curling her bare toes into it as she talked and told him more about her friends from the various places she had lived, and about Mazzy and Dena and the places she had been with them in the city so far. She looked so beautiful then and he felt so at peace.

Too at peace.

This was a very unfamiliar sensation for Nick and he soon felt that dread panic washing over him again. Why was she here with him? How long before she realised what a monumental mistake this was and ditched him? He frowned and dropped his head as his mind played out every heart-breaking scenario to him. 

Suddenly he was jolted out of it when he realised Alice had stopped talking. He turned and looked down at her then – she had pushed back her hair with her shades perched on top of her head and she was staring at him with concern.

“Nick?” She asked.  
“Are you OK – you look...” She reached over and placed her hand onto his arm.  
“You look sad... did I say something? I... I'm so sorry...” he could smell the anxiety wash over her then. And he hated himself for it. He was making her feel bad – of course.

“Alice.” He sighed, his throat was closing over and he had to force the words out.  
“You've been telling me all about your friends...and they sound fantastic. But...” He turned his gaze from her and looked out towards the sea so she couldn’t see his eyes.

“Aren't you worried about what they are going to say about us... I mean.. this..” He looked down again, defeated as the last word croaked out.  
“...ME?”

There was a brief pause, but not being able to handle her silence Nick started to speak again. He wanted to explain that he understood and that he wouldn’t blame her, but he never got the chance. Alice had scooched around onto her knees and she leaned over and gently clasped his head between her hands, turning him to face her.

“Nick...” She said, her voice was strong and unwavering and he couldn't read the expression on her face.

“If they were the type of people who's opinion on THIS I would have to worry about – then they wouldn’t be my friends.” Nicks chest contracted and he broke eye contact with her, but she shifted over so stare at him again.

“The only opinions I give a damn about in this situation is YOURS and MINES... and as far as I am concerned anyone who doesn’t like it can take a running flying fuck to themselves and may the gods speed them on their merry fucking way out of my life.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before a small smirk started in the corner of Alice’s mouth. It made Nicks heart swell and he wanted to grab her and crush her into him... but instead he let out a small chuckle, which promptly turned into the two of them breaking into a fit of laughter.

“Ah see… you like that eh? Dirty talk. I'm telling you boy – we Scots know how to swear!” She winked and gave him a knowing look.

“Yeah – very... inventive! I suppose that because your’e a creative right?” He laughed as she dropped her hands from him.

“OK – come on ‘Orc-a-tron’ – help a lady up!” She held out her hands to him and he jumped to his feet. Bypassing her grasp he reached down and scooped her up and over his shoulder, grabbing her sneakers with his other hand.

Carrying her giggling and squealing to the car, his deepest instincts, something he had never experienced before began to bloom and grow inside him. 

This was real.

\- - -

On the drive home Alice could tell that Nick felt a little awkward about what he had said on the beach. It had made her heart ache so badly that he would ever think that way but she was determined that the best way to banish those feeling was to SHOW him how she felt... not talk it through, as it had clearly been so difficult for him.

To break the tension she had started playing him some of her favourite Orcish metal songs and she had him in fits as she tried to sing along. She had soon turned the tables on him though when she had started asking him to translate... some he did quite happily but there were one or two songs in there he miraculously 'couldn’t make out' the lyrics too. She spied his knuckles turning a paler shade of blue as he gripped the steering wheel and avoided aye contact during these songs... she made a mental note to find the translations online when she got home.

Soon they were arriving back into an area that Alice recognised somewhat and Nick explained that he was going to take her by his house so she could see his garden. She could tell that this was something of a point of pride for him and she was excited to get a look at his home... she was nosey that way.

It wasn’t long before they were pulling up outside a house in a quiet suburb. She could sense his excitement as he parked up and ran around to help her get out of the car.

\- - -

“Wow nick... you're house is lovely! Look at all this!” She beamed at him as she took in his green and perfectly tended small front garden. He carefully took her hand and led her around the side of the house to the back. He laughed and steadied her as she hopped onto the railway sleepers he had stacked earlier that day to walk along beside him – a whole head above him until she plopped back down to the ground before they reached the end of the house.

Her face when she had seen his garden was everything. 

She had slipped free of his grasp and ran into the small lawn area, not knowing where to look first. Full of pride he had swaggered over to her and guided her around... THIS was the Nick Jakoby tour he had been dying to give her. And he was delighted when she had whipped out her camera to document some of the flowers, plants and vegetables he had studiously nurtured there in his own private oases from the world.

After a while it was time to take her on a tour of the house too – he was thankful that he was naturally a neat guy and he knew that the place was all well in order. 

He started off in the garage where he kept his workout equipment and she had nodded approvingly, commenting that she often lifted similar or heavier weights herself when she decided to work out.  
At first Nick had been stunned – that was... insane! She must be super strong for a human - for a human female! He was gob-smacked! She should be in the Olympics or something...  
Until he caught her trying to suppress a grin at him and he realised she hadn’t meant it at all... she was teasing him. He berated himself slightly for being so foolish but he moved up behind her and slapped her on the rump before guiding her out of the garage and into the house.

Once inside he had given her a quick verbal description of which room was which and set her free to look around whilst he fetched them some beers. When he had come back through into the sitting room he saw that she was standing holding a picture of him with his parents... it was one of his favourites, in it he was a child... maybe about 7 or 8 and he had a plastic police badge and gun held up proudly for the camera.  
“I see you were telling the truth about always wanting to be a cop Nick… this is so cute!” She smiled down at the photo, running her thumb across the image before setting it back down on the mantle.

“Oh man – so... can you show me your badge… and your gun! I know I kind of saw them already, but it doesn’t really count because I was out of it. Do you have them here or do they have to stay in the police station?” She asked him excitedly. 

Nick motioned at her to follow him as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. He walked straight in and opened the locker where he kept his work stuff and he noticed that she had hovered in the doorway for a second, setting down her bag and looking around before joining him when he pulled out his badge. Handing it over to her as she came to stand beside him.

She hefted it in her hands for a moment before looking up at him.

“It's heavy” She said, before turning it over and placing it against his chest.  
Nicks ears twitched and his breath caught as he saw the unmistakeable flush of her cheeks as she gazed up at him. He placed his hand over hers and pressed it against him.

He held her gaze then and Nicks head spun with the realisation of the situation he was now in. Everything that had happened since he had saw her – every wonderful minute of it… had led her here to him now. This wonderful female was here – in his home, in his bedroom and she wanted him. He could smell it on her, her rising flushed temperature burning it into the air and into his senses. His nostrils flared as he breathed her in – her scent combining with the scents of his own den was enough to make him growl lowly with need.

He lifted her hand slowly from his chest – taking the badge and tossing it back into its drawer in the locker. He raised her hand to his mouth and breathed in her scent before licking slowly across her wrist and kissing the soft flesh there.

“Alice” he growled as he drew her closer to him and lowered his head to kiss her. She tasted sweet and she crushed her body against him as his hands roamed over her body – gathering her to him and supporting her as she was almost climbing him now. He grabbed her and picked her up, swinging around and closing the few steps to the bed. He wanted to throw her onto it and take her then... the instinct to do so was almost too much for him to bear. But he was ever mindful that she was hurt – and his instinct to protect her was even stronger. So, he sat her gently on the edge of the bed and bent down to softly push her back. Nick froze as her hand came up and pushed him away. He backed off and looked into her face – she was smiling... so everything was OK... but...?

“Stand up Nick.” She told him. Her voice was hot and husky and he found himself unable to resist her demand. He stood up and took a few steps back – unsure of what was happening. His ears perked straight up as he watched Alice slide from the bed and onto her knees in front of him – watching him intently as she did so.

She lifted her hands onto his thighs and he tensed as she started to slide them upwards towards his aching erection.  
Nick was panting now as he watched her – mesmerized. The spell was only broken slightly when she whispered to him that he had to help her. She wouldn’t be able to undo the heavy belt buckle her wore by herself. He closed his eyes and repressed a shudder of desire as he shakily unbuckled himself.

In his life Nick had had a fair amount of sexual encounters. All with Orc women and all one night stands. Despite his unblooded status he had found that he had been in demand with a certain demographic of Orcish females... Nicks filed teeth meant that he could perform an act on the women that most of his tusked brethren could not, and he had met quite a few women in his time who had wanted to experience this without having to go outside their race. He had become quite accomplished at it – that was why he had been so bold with Alice last night... but no one... no one had every returned the favour to him.

And now it was happening – here... in his own home… with Alice.

His eyelids fluttered slightly and he fought to balance himself as he pulled his jeans open and she reached inside his shorts – gently pulling him out with her soft cool hands. He stood there now... exposed before her and he opened his eyes to look down just as beautiful Alice – on her knees before him – leaned forwards and licked slowly up the underside of his cock – from the base to the tip.

\- - -

Alice felt like her body was on fire. She could feel herself soaking through her panties as she knelt in front of Nick... but she felt absolutely no shame or embarrassment. She just wanted to please him as he had her last night. The memory of it brought another wave of heat as her pussy contracted – begging her to let him fill it.

Not yet – she wanted to worship him. He had no idea how glorious he was... so strong, so fucking good... so fucking hot. And she was going to make damn sure she let him know it all today.

She had caught a glimpse at his size in her bedroom this morning but as she gazed upon him now – lovingly licking and kissing along his shaft she realised that that stolen glance hadn’t done him justice. In comparison to the human partners she had had he was huge and she marvelled at the colour difference... the shaft the same dark blue and light pink as the rest of his markings whilst the head pulsed a rich purple hue. Sliding her hands around his girth she sat up a little and took him into her mouth then, tasting the salty fluids leaking from him as she swirled her tongue around his tip... eliciting a stifled gasp and a grunt of pleasure from him. 

This was quickly followed by more grunts and a low rumbling growl of pleasure as he raised his hand to run his fingers through her hair, careful not to tangle them as she moved quickly and greedily now – working more and more of him into her mouth as she clawed down his taught torso with her uninjured hand.

\- - -

Nick felt like he couldn’t breathe... he had never felt anything so intense in his life. He wanted to grab her head and hold her there – fucking her mouth, plunging himself into her until she gagged as he had imagined himself doing on a few occasions this past week. But he would never, NEVER do anything to hurt his beautiful Alice. So instead he reached down and gently petted her soft hair as she devoured him.  
Soon the scent of arousal coming from her became too much - she needed to be fucked. And he needed to fuck her.

He reached down – gently pushing her back from him. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen and pink and it drove him over the edge. He bent and grabbed her then. Lifting her bodily from the floor he walked forwards and knelt on the bed before dropping her as gently as he could in his current state. He reached down and grabbed at the flimsy material of the vest dress she was wearing and with a savage growl of command he tore it apart. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her panties presented even less of a barrier to him as he snatched them from her and moved between her legs – holding himself and sliding the tip of his cock through the slick wetness of her. Just as he was about to take her he heard a pleading gasp. He stopped and looked up.

“Nick... in my bag. I can't... I'm not on anything...” She panted as she raised one arm to cover her face as the other pointed to her bag she had sat in the doorway.

Nicks brain and body were so far into the rut that it took him a few seconds to realise she wasn’t denying him. He sprang from the bed and rummaged through her bag until he found a condom... he tore it open and fumbled a little with it before he got it on. He had actually never used one before, although he had been taught all about them in high school.

He looked up at her then, and laughed wickedly – she was covering her face again... he would have to train that out of her... he wanted to see her face whilst he claimed her. Growling slowly nick shucked off his t-shirt, jeans and boxers and crawled onto the bed. He grabbed Alice’s ankles and hauled her towards him, dipping his head to give her one long lick as he did.

Alice lay there – her legs parted for him, her arms flung out to either side as he took himself in hand and lined himself up. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded to him... closing her eyes and gasping as he slowly but determinedly plunged himself inside her.

\- - -

“Niiiiickkkk...” Alice moaned as he began so stroke across her clit. He was almost halfway inside her and he seemed hesitant to force it any more. She wanted ALL of him though and she writhed and tried to buck against him... but he held fast.

“Alice...” She heard him rasp “I don't want to hurt you... if its too much...” He had to cut his sentence short as a grunt of effort wrenched from him.  
She her arms up around his neck then and pulled him down to her – their foreheads pressing together as she wriggled beneath him.

“Please... please Nick....” She begged.

“I... Alice...” He growled “I can't”

“Dot it... please Nick! Gods! Pl…” She cut off sharply as he finally let himself go and sank fully into her. There had been a tiny stab of pain but it was immediately washed away by a flood of complete ecstasy. She felt like she could feel his pulse inside her... rumbling through her from his cock and his chest pressed against her as he slowly started to move.

She wrapped her legs around him and arched her back and he froze for a second – shocked that she had taken him in even deeper. It was like their bodies were made for each other. Clicking into place in one glorious mating that had taken them over completely.

Alice’s vision was starting to fade in and out as she finally felt herself quickening. She didn’t have time to say anything as the orgasm came crashing over her. As she contracted around him she experienced such an intense sensation that a short scream tore from her lips. She felt Nicks body react to what was happening and his thrusts became harder... pounding her into the bed as her pussy clenched around him securing her to him so that when he was withdrawing she was taken up with him from the bed. Finally be bucked and rammed into her – his fingers digging into her hips painfully as he bit down onto the soft flesh just above her breast. She squealed at the sensation but was suddenly calm... her body completely relaxing and allowing him to sink into her... his cock pulsing and twitching as he came hard.

“Fuck.” She breathed as she stroked his neck as he lay shaking atop her. He had turned his face away from her and nuzzled into her breasts. She saw a slight smear of blood across her chest but something inside her felt that this was right – this was natural.

This was her Nick.


	9. CHAPTER 9

Alice sat on the edge of the bed clutching a small towel to her chest – although there really was no need. The bleeding had stopped almost straight and there was miraculously no pain – but Nick, poor Nick... she was really worried he was having some kind of breakdown.

After spending a glorious night and say together they had finally made love, here, in Nicks home. Alice had never experienced anything like it and she wanted to lie back and relax, basking in her bliss and snuggling into his warm naked body. But in the heat of passion Nick had gotten a bit carried away and had a little... accident. He'd bitten her on the chest, just over her heart. Hard enough to break the skin where some of his smaller shaper teeth had connected, hard enough to be coming up in a bruise already. It had hurt for the tiniest second – but to be honest it had been kind of hot.

Now he had her sitting holding a towel over 'the wound' as he rushed away to get the first aid kit.

Alice moved the small towel away and inspected it – gods... it was nothing. There was really no blood now and, yes, there was a pretty gnarly bruise forming but seriously nothing to worry about. She sat the towel down on the bed beside her and smiled as Nick entered the room. His face when he saw what he had done almost broke her heart – but she needed him to snap out of this and quick.

“Nick, “ She held her hands out to him as he came and knelt in front of her  
“Nick please – it's OK! It was an accident but I'm fine, I promise you... everything’s OK.”

“No – its... I can't believe I did that Alice. You must think I'm some kind of fucking animal. I don't hurt people like that – I don’t hurt YOU like that” He was rambling as he rooted about inside the first aid box he had brought back.

Once again – talking wasn’t going to help Nick feel any better, she needed to take action to snap him out of this panic. Alice grinned and rolled over onto the bed... stretching out and grabbing all of the pillows from the head of the bed she gathered them into a big pile in the centre before looking up at a confused looking Nick.

“What are you doing?” he frowned, one hand still inside the box.

Alice raised her arm cast slightly and looked from it to Nick with a small pout.  
“I'm just getting ready Nick,” she laughed, as she rearranged some pillows in the pile.

Nicks ears twitched and he took a step closer .  
“Ready? For what?”

Facing him, and still naked she leaned on her knees over the mound of pillows, allowing herself to slide slightly forwards to that her head was lower and he rump was held high, She signed and stretched her arms out across the bed in front of her before wiggling her butt slightly before she stared him dead in the eye with her wickedest grin.

“For Round Two of course.” She sighed, before blushing and suppressing a giggle as she turned her cheek to the bedspread and looked away.

There were a few seconds of silence before she heard the dull thump of the first aid kit thudding onto the carpet where he had dropped it as she heard him grab up her bag and grab something from it. She smiled to herself as she felt the mattress move under his weight as he crawled onto the bed behind her – this soon turned to a squeal of delight as she felt his grab her ass and haul it up a little higher as he buried his face against her pussy.

“Niiiick!”

\- - - 

 

The weekend of the Fogteeth party had finally arrived. Nick had already accepted some overtime that Saturday which he couldn't back out of now – but he was off on Sunday so Alice had arranged to meet him at 11.30pm once he had finished his shift. Nick was going to come and pick her up from the party and then take them home to her house where he would spend the night. MY GOD she couldn't wait. They had only seen each other briefly all week as he had been working and he was such a goody goody that he never wanted to keep her up late on a 'school night' as he called it. Since Alice was an artists who pretty much kept whatever hours she pleased this was driving her crazy... but it was also super cute of him, so she'd let it slide. For now.

It was clear that Nick wasn't too pleased about them all going to the party – Alice couldn't understand why... especially since they were the clan who had blooded him... didn't that mean he was one of them now? But – he hadn’t asked her not to go, or really tried to influence her either way and she guessed that if it was something really important he would have told her.

Her arm was still in a cast but it was coming off next week and she wasn’t in pain any more. There as no way she wasn’t going to go to the gig and so she had decided on a compromise of just staying out of the crowd and especially the pit. Mazzy had recruited a few other friends from work who had also been curious about attending a Fogteeth party and they had arranged to meet them at a bar on the same block as the venue so they could all go in together.

Dena and Mazzy had arrived at Alice's house at 7pm and they began to get ready. Alice had wrapped her cast in black fabric in an attempt to make it a little less obvious looking. She wore a black lace bra-let underneath a ripped drop sided racer back vest top and black denim shorts. Most of the time they spent together in Alice’s house however was spent giving Dena an Orc party makeover. By the time they were done with her she looked AMAZING – all black eye-liner and legs for days... the only thing that let her down was her “I am uncomfortable in this outfit” body language which was Screaming out the message for anyone with eyes to see it. They had a few drinks in the house before heading out to the bar for another few whilst they waited for everyone to arrive.

The venue for tonight’s party was a large empty storage warehouse that sat just a block back from a busy main street. Alice could tell everyone was nervous as they made their way up to the entrance but they were granted access without any problems and everyone did their best to play it cool as they entered the Fogteeth clan party.

Once the gig started Alice had found a perfect spot up against the back wall of the room. There was a raised balcony area that led through to a separate, quieter room where there was a second bar. Standing on this raised platform she had found a perfect spot where she could lean against the railing and see the band over the top of the crowd. At a normal gig this would have been prime real estate but she could tell that the majority of the people were here to party and it didn’t matter to them if they could see the band. As long as they could drink and dance and party they were happy. 

Armed with a cold beer and slightly flushed from having a dance with Mazzy in front of the bar when they arrived she was ready when the band came on-stage. They were mixed race. The lead singer was a human whilst the guitarist and drummer were both orcs, brothers in fact. The bassist was a huge ogre – a pretty unusual sight to see in the USA, but he looked amazing wielding his huge custom jaggy base guitar.

As the gig rolled on Alice leaned over the barrier, her wrapped cast leaning on it holding her empty bottle as she sang along and screamed the tunes she loved pumping her fist in the air. She could see Mazzy and Dena dancing right up the front – she was shocked Mazzy hadn’t tried to crowd surf or stage dive by now – and she leaned over more at the end of one of her favourite tunes to cheer, but when she plopped her feet back to the floor her back bumped up against a huge immovable object right behind her. She made to turn around but found that there wasn’t enough space between herself and the railing and just as she was about to push back a huge blue grey orc hand reached past her shoulder to grip the ailing next to her cast.  
She twisted her shoulders around and came face to face with the lower chest of a huge Orc guy wearing a fogteeth jersey with a 79 on the front. She blinked up at him, and was ashamed to admit that her hand tightened on the empty bottle she held – it was a reflex. He nodded to her as if they knew each other but she just stared at him blankly. The band had launched into the next song so he had to stoop right over and bring his tusked mouth down next to her ear – he smelled of beer and whiskey and she could tell he was drunk by the way he steadied himself against the railing.

His breath was warm as he put his mouth close to her ear so she could hear him over the music.  
“I'm sorry about your arm.” He rasped and stood back up, to look her in the eyes again. She glanced at her arm and them back to him quizzically – who the hell was this guy?  
He was still uncomfortably close and her grip still held on the empty bottle.  
Staring down at her his other hand, also gripping a bottle came up and he slid a finger under the neck of his jersey, pulling the fabric across his collarbone exposing a partially healed but still pink and raw looking bullet wound scar splashed across the mottled blue green skin of his shoulder. He saw the realisation on her face and took a swig from his bottle as he stared down at her.  
Alice couldn't believe it – it was the Orc from the drive by...!  
She stood on her tiptoes and indicated for his to bring his head down so she didn’t need to scream over the thrash music to be heard.

“Oh my god! I can't believe this... how can you be well enough to be out at a party like this – you got shot!” She shouted to him, cupping her hand around her mouth to direct her voice towards him. As she spoke his ear flicked a few times and grazed her hand – it reminded her of Jakoby and she smiled. She dropped back to the floor but he still hadn’t left her any room to move. He nodded at her empty bottle and lifted it out of her grip – turning, he started to make his way into the darker back room towards the bar. Just before he went through the door he stopped and looked back at her – jerking his head to indicate she should follow him.

Alice turned back and scanned the crowd – catching Dena’s eye she made the universal symbol for 'I need another drink' and pointed to the back bar, before she followed behind the orc and through the doorway with a wave.

The back room was quieter and darker – it actually had its own sound system that was playing some orcish band she didn’t know, but at a much lower level. The orc had walked to the back corner of the room and Alice noticed that he was instantly handed over another two beers when he clattered the empty ones on the bar. As she walked towards him she became more aware that the make up of this room was very different from the front area. Almost everyone in here was an orc, with one or two human females dotted about. Almost all of the guys were either wearing Fogteeth jerseys or the biker style colours the clan also wore, and most of the eyes were on her as she passed. She stepped up beside the orc – he really was huge – he must have been at least a foot taller than Nick, and he handed her a beer.

She took the bottle and clinked it off of his before they both took a swig.

“Dude – I am so sorry about what happened to you and your friend. Is he OK? I think he was still in surgery when I left the hospital.” She still raised her voice a little – although she realised that as an orc he probably had no trouble hearing her in this room.

In answer he gestured for her to look behind her, she turned and saw three huge orcs sitting along a side bench, the one in the middle had an orc female on his lap, whilst the other two had females standing beside them leaning on their shoulders. All of the orcs were looking at her now but she had no idea which one it was she was supposed to be looking at. She raised her beer towards them and the guy in the middle raised up a half drunk bottle of whiskey to her in response. 

Jesus – he was half dead a few weeks ago and here he is drinking a bottle of whisky like its soda. She took another swig of beer and turned back to the orc with the shoulder shot.

He was standing too close now again as he stared down at her. He leaned down again to speak into her ear  
“You did good protecting the kids. They think you are pretty cool, won't stop talking about you – Fogteeth owe you a debt for what you did.” He kept his head down close by your face as you turned to respond to him.

“God – I didn't really do anything except fall on my ass – and I did that pretty badly too” She half raised her cast arm.  
The orc let out a sigh – his breath blowing strands of hair from her neck as he brought his huge hand up to cradle her cast from underneath. Alice wasn’t sure what was happening – but it didn't feel right at all.  
He grunted in amusement as he took a half step closer, his arm holding the bottle with nowhere to go but behind her now.  
“Orcs – we take this shit seriously. You should know that you don't need to worry about those fuckers who shot us up... we took care of them.” He swayed a little as he took a long drink before setting the empty bottle on the bar. Yours was still almost full.  
“You know – Fogteeth always pay our debts... I knowI can take care of you too...” His voice had grown low and Alice could feel her pulse beginning to race as her mind wheeled with disbelief at what was happening.  
“I'm OK... really, I don't need...” She stammered  
His mouth was so close to her face now that she felt one of his huge tusks brush lightly across her skin as he spoke  
“I'm big – but I could fuck you real gentle.” He growled as his hand reached around her waist and pulled her gently closer to him. She was so close she could feel the heat from his body and smell his musky body scent underneath the whiskey and beer.. You'd like it... I can fill that little pussy of yours until your begging me for more.” He finished as he turned his face towards her, eyes closed, and inhaled her scent as he growled deep in his huge chest.

It took a second for Alice’s brain to process what was happening before a thought solidified...  
Holy shit – how the hell do I get out of this one?  
She knew that showing fear was not the way to handle this situation, so she lifted her cast out of his hand to pat him on the chest.  
“Well – that’s very kind of you to offer... uh?”  
He straightened up.  
“Frank” He replied – his expression blank.  
“Well Frank, I'm glad your OK – but I'm with someone. I'm just glad those kids are OK – Fogteeth Clan don't owe me anything.” She pushed him back an inch or two, the fact that he actually moved just confirmed to her how drunk he was.  
“Thanks for the beer Frank – I have to go get my friends now... you guys enjoy your night.” She made to move away but his grip on her waist increased and he pulled her back against his body sharply, his hand twisted in her tank top, pulling the material tighter and lower across er chest. She saw him – baring his teeth a little at her as he glared down at the bruise that was now showing on her breast.

'Mother fucker!' Alice thought.  
No way pal – not tonight!

Just as she was about to bring her hand up and punch him in the wounded shoulder a huge hand appeared from behind him to rest on it. She heard some sharp words In Orcish being barked and a huge orc in a leather jacket – half of his face raked with deep scars, appeared beside them. His expression was calm despite his tone.

Frank immediately let go of Alice’s shirt and waist and she reflexively took a step back. Frank lowered his gave submissively as the scarred orc spoke to her.

“Chica... I've been told about what you did the other day – keeping our kids safe from those assholes. Not many humans would have done that.” He spoke – his voice surprisingly soft when he used English.  
Alice glanced at Frank – whose eyes were still on the floor before she responded  
“Hey – anyone would have done it – I'm just glad that everyone is OK.” She was trying not to stare at his scars and she knew he had noticed her struggle.  
“Well – Fogteeth clan owe you a debt. If you were an Orc you'd probably be blooded for what you did. We can't do that but – we can keep an eye out for you if your going to be going around our patch looking at the murals and graffiti and shit.”

Alice smiled.  
“Now – go and enjoy the party, I need to have a word with little Frank here.” He nodded back in the direction of the gig. Alice nodded at him and turned to make her way past them both and back to her friends. As soon as she had turned she heard the older Orc growling in Orcsish again... and she could have sworn she heard him say the name “Jakoby”.

 

\- - -

Alice had made her way pretty quickly down to the front of the venue and caught Mazz'ys attention in between songs. She made up and excuse about Nick testing her to collect her early – it was only 10pm but she needed to get out of there and get some fresh air now – without having to explain what had just happened and freaking anyone out.

Mazzy fetched Dena who briefly popped out of the crowd to kiss her goodbye before diving back in and half crowd surfing back to the centre of the pit. Alice and Mazzy hugged goodnight and after grabbing her jacket at the table where Dena's co-workers had set up camp she finally stepped out from the noise and the heat into the quiet cool darkness of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 11pm now so she only had a half hour to kill before Nick would be swinging by to collect her. She made her way through the bustle outside the party and went back along the block to the bar they had met up with Mazzys friends in earlier in the night. It was still busy inside but after the crush of eth Fogteeth party it was quiet enough that she could relax a bit and get her composure back.  
   
Settling onto a stool at the end of the bar she got herself a drink and raged internally at what had just happened with that huge orc bastard. Another two drinks in and she had decide to just chalk it up to drunken idiocy on his part and not tell Nick about it when she saw him. By the fourth drink she had decided to feel a little flattered at the compliments she had received about her saving the kids and being blooded if she was an orc. By the fifth drink she realised it must have shaken her up allot more than she had thought - because she had been drinking allot faster than she usually did and she was now pretty god damn drunk... and Nick would be arriving at the party to meet any minute now. Shit.  
   
Alice turned and peered out the window just in time to see Nicks truck pulling up across the street from the party venue. She smacked her face a few times in a futile attempt to sober up before hoping down from her barstool and pushing her way ungraciously through the crowd to get to the door. She pushed her way between a crowd who were on their way in and popped out onto the sidewalk... and froze. Her heart sinking in her chest.  
 - - -   
   
Nick had finished his shift and pretty much sprinted to his truck, still in uniform (she had actually requested that he come pick her up in uniforms - this had made him very happy indeed), to make sure he could get to the other side of town to pick up Alice from the Fogteeth party.    
   
As he drove over his mind was a mix of excitement at finally getting to spend a whole weekend with Alice and worry. Worry about what might happen to her at that party and also about him turning up outside in his uniform. Things had been better with the Clan since eh had been blooded but he still wasn't sure what to think... they were not good guys, and sooner or later he would be arresting one again he knew.  
   
He pulled up across the street and debated wither to wait in the truck or not. There were quite a few humans and orcs milling about on the street outside the entrance and even as he was watching a few minor scuffles broke out. He decided to go over and meet her right outside, maybe him being their in uniform would make people behave themselves a bit better - and he didn’t want Alice to get knocked about in the street.  
   
He locked the truck and started across the street when suddenly he heard a roar from the crown   
"It's Jakoby!!!"A female voice screamed drunkenly, followed by roars and hoots of approval from others in the crowd.  
   
Nick froze - not knowing what to expect when two orc females burst out of the crowd and sprinted towards him. Nicks ears flattened to his head and he took a step back unsure. Both women ran up and wrapped themselves around each arm before pulling him along like a trophy to the crowd.  
"Uh...." was all Nick could manage to get out before a third Orc woman strutted out from the crowd - her own appearance eliciting a series of hoots and whistles as she strutted towards him. Nick didn’t know what to do  - he didn’t want to have to hit a woman but he would need to defend himself and get to Alice if things went sideways here...   
His train of though was cut off sharply as the woman slid both of her hands round his neck and pressed her body against him as she planted a slow deep kiss onto his lips.  
   
 - - -  
   
Kandomere was jarred from his thoughts when his partner Montehugh tapped on the glass of his office. He nodded at him to enter and the large man came in, flicking on his phone.  
"Yes?" Kandomere asked, annoyed at the interruption, but knowing his partner well enough that there would be a good reason fro it.  
   
"You said to let you know if anything unusual flagged up with that Alice hunter chick?" He said, continuing to flick across the screen as he read newer information as it appeared.  
   
"An what?" Kandomere asked, he suddenly had a very bad feeling about tonight.  
   
"Well - scouts just flagged her leaving a Fogteeth party solo and hitting a bar on the same block." He paused to glance at Kandomere to gauge his reaction.   
   
Kandomere shrugged - it was a stupid thing to do, but then this woman seemed to excel at getting herself entangled with the less desirable rungs of society. A Fogteeth party... stupid - but not that unusual.  
   
"Uhh... and he have Intel of Shield of Light activity in that area right now." He frowned down at his phone.  
   
Kandomere rose to his feet now and stared at his partner - sensing more to come.  
   
"And we have an unconfirmed sighting... that may be Tikka, on that same block." Montehugh pocketed his phone and moved aside just in time as Kandomere barrelled out of the door.  
   
"Move!" he called back over his shoulder as he lifted his own phone and dialled the swat teams number.

 - - - 

Alice sucked her teeth as she fought to keep in the sob that was trying to wrench its way out. She had watched as Nick had been greeted as a hero, laughed even when she saw him being flanked to two gorgeous orcesses, but then the third woman had... kissed him, basically ground herself onto him. And. well, she had seen enough at that point and turned to push her way through some couples who were rounding the corner heading to the bar. She stumbled a bit and mumbled a slurred "Fuck you!" when some disgruntled voices called her out for shoving.  
   
So - that's why Nick had been weird about them going to the Fogteeth party. Fuck. FUCK. How had she been so stupid? Nobody was ever what he or she seemed... FUCK... how had she let herself fall so hard for someone. She had to give him credit... he had had her completely fooled; she had really believed his whole act.  
Alice’s vision was blurred with unshed tears now as she wrapped her arms around herself and stopped dead in the street. She was going to be sick...oh god, come on!  
She staggered forwards and bumped roughly into someone who let out a squeak as Alice barrelled past them, rounding the corner into an alleyway where she supported herself on a wall with her hand, her cast arm pulled tight against her stomach and vomited.

\- - -

Nick had temporarily frozen with shock before he quickly untangled himself from the drunken orc. She was strong and he had to use some considerable force to pry her away from him. When he was finally free he ducked his head and pushed forwards into the fray. Everyone was drunk and he was jostled and patted on the back by everyone he pushed passed. The atmosphere was just as charged inside the party – but all Nick wanted to do was get to Alice and take her home.

His senses were overwhelmed by the scents of sweating bodies, booze and smoke... it was pretty much his worst nightmare. But it would all be worth it as soon as he got to her. He stood at the side of the dance floor scanning the crowd.. he could feel eyes on him from all over the place – and not all of them friendly. Suddenly he felt a grip on his arm and he turned to see Alice's friend Dena smiling up at him. Nick liked Dena – she was, more sensible, than the other one.  
“Hi Nick! Did you guys decide to come back to the party?” She shouted over the music to him before taking a big swig from a bottle of water. 

Nick frowned and ducked his head to Dena's Ear so she could hear him  
“What do you mean? I just got here... is Alice with Mazzy?” He scanned the crowd in the pit and almost immediately caught sight of Mazzy – no sign of Alice though.

Dena shook her head and gestured back towards the exit with the bottle.  
“Alice left about a half hour ago Nick... she said you were picking her up early. So she's not with you?” The concern on Dena's face was clear even in the dim light but Nick couldn't focus on her as every alarm bell inside him started ringing. 

“Alice... where the fuck did you go?” He sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Dena shook her head and gestured back towards the exit with the bottle.  
“Alice left about a half hour ago Nick... she said you were picking her up early. So she's not with you?” The concern on Dena's face was clear even in the dim light but Nick couldn't focus on her as every alarm bell inside him started ringing.  
“Alice... where the fuck did you go?” He sighed.

\- - -

Alice leaned forwards and pressed her head against the rough stone of the wall before she pushed off it to stand shakily.

  
“Fuck it” she thought to herself. If that's the way it was going to be then there was no reason for her not to march right back into that party and pay fucking Frank a visit.

  
She smoothed her fingers under her eyes where she knew her thick eye-liner and mascara would now be smeared – but she didn't care. She moved to walk out of the alley but was startled as something behind her tugged roughly at her hair.

  
Her reactions were slowed from all the booze but she spun and slapped her hand out, connecting hard with something and sending it crashing away from her – she winced as she was sure it had pulled some of her hair with it.

  
“Aw – what the fuck!” She growled as she leaned over to peer into the gloom, her stomach sank as she saw that it was a fairy she had hit. It lay stunned on the rough ground and her heart sank with remorse as she bent to scoop it up and drape it gently over her cast. What was it doing out at night? Fairies were daytime creatures and this one should have been tucked up safe in its nest at this time of night.

  
She had snapped out of her pity party now and she was focused on getting help for the fairy – although in this part of town, at this time of night she had no idea how to get it . She nudged gently at the small body draped across her cast and sighed – it was alive but out for the count, the poor little guy.

  
Alice’s head snapped up, she had felt the light in the alleyway shift as a figure stepped into the entrance from the street. Her initial fear was quickly allayed when she saw it was a small woman standing there, peering curiously at her and her tiny charge.

  
“Hey...” Alice called out, stumbling slightly as she started to make her way towards the girl,  
“Can you help me? This fairy is hurt and I don't know what to do!”

  
The girl gasped and closed the gap between them quickly to hold Alice’s arm as she inspected the fairy, cooing over it softly.

  
She was taller than Alice but she was so slender and pale, her soft silver hair illuminated by the street lights. It was then that Alice noticed her ears – an elf! In this part of town? In an ALLEYWAY. Confused she made to take a step back but the girl caught her arm and looked at her then – her silver blue eyes unnerving Alice with the intensity of the questioning in her eyes.

  
“It was... an accident.” Alice croaked, she was ashamed that she had struck the fairy – even though it had flew up behind her and tugged her hair.

  
“He will be fine.” the elven girl responded, her accent was strange and Alice couldn’t place it – even though she had worked with various elven nationalities over the years.

  
The girl reached her hand out tentatively to touch Alice's jaw – she drew her finger along it before lifting it to look at the remnants of the tears Alice hadn’t fully wiped away.

  
“Something has changed” The girl said – her expression had turned to one of wariness, almost fear.

  
Alice didn’t understand what was happening – but the girls comment had drawn her attention back to what she had saw happening with Nick again and she felt her anger and pain start to resurface as tears threatened again.

  
“Yeah” she whispered as she look down, hot fat tears spilled across her cheeks and she gulped to try and release the tension in her throat.

  
They stood there in silence for a few moments – the girl still clutching her arm, the injured fairy held up between them – as Alice cried silently in the gloom.

  
Suddenly the girls head snapped around and her body tensed – she had heard something out on the street but Alice could barely see through the tears so she had no idea what it could have been. The girl spun around and pulled Alice towards her, lowering her head to lay her face against Alice’s damp cheek. Alice was shocked but in her current state she craved comfort so she let the girl hold her there as she slid her face slowly across her wet cheek.

  
Alice’s breath caught in her chest as she felt the girls face break into a large smile against her as she slid her mouth close to Alice ear to whisper to her  
“No...” she laughed gently “I see it now – you are wrong.”

  
Alice made to turn towards the girl to ask her what the frick she was talking about, but before she could the girl had planted a quick kiss on her cheek and hooked the fairy from her – clutching it protectively across her chest as she began to back away towards the deeper gloom of the alley.

  
“Hey!” Alice called after her  
“Wait – what re your talking about? Wrong about what?”

  
\- - -

  
The block was bustling with patrons from the bars and the overspill from the Orc clan party – too much potential for collateral damage, so Kandomere had instructed the SWAT captains to keep his men a few blocks out and set up a perimeter.

  
Montehugh had expanded on the Intel he had first given him with regards to the Shield of Light activity. Three cars had been confirmed around the fogteeth party block, almost all of the guys identified were confirmed SOL members who were under active surveillance. Two sightings of a young female elf – it had to be Tikka – had been confirmed.

  
What was happening? Why would Tikka expose herself like this?

  
Kandomere fretted... how did the presence of Alice Hunter affect the situation?

  
Damn her – he wished he had tied her to his influence when he had had the chance. All of his instincts and training had prompted him too – but it was just so refreshing for him to meet such a free spirit in this world – one who was completely unaffected by his status as an elf and as an agent of the magic Feds that he hadn't wanted to suppress her in any way.

  
He remembered their first meeting well. She had been recommended to him by a former colleague who had commissioned several works from her in France. On hearing that she was relocating to LA he had decided to treat himself and commission some art from her. She had come to his apartment in elf-town to meet and discuss the commission and he had been instantly amused by her lack of pretension and enthusiasm for life. It wasn’t until her second visit when he had sat for her to sketch some reference pictures of him that he sensed the magic in her. It was faint – but it was there... and unmistakeable to anyone with his years of training and experience.

  
She was an oracle... a spirit who was so open to the energies of the world that they could foretell and interpret how the stories and events of the past, present and future connected and interacted with each other. It was rare in humans, and almost always weak enough to not be of much use. Most human oracles never recognised their abilities – but instead channelled their insights into storytelling. They didn't know it, but many of humanities best and most revered poets and writers had been oracles.

  
Alice was slightly different though – she expressed her gifts through her art. This was novel to him and, as she wasn’t powerful enough to either be of use to or be a threat to the Magic Feds he had decided to keep and eye on her her and let her live free. Acknowledging her free spiritedness and naivety of the landscape she now existed in here in LA he had given her one of his cars as part payment for her work. It was bullet proof and magically warded against harm or theft - amongst other things. It was something he could to try and keep her from getting herself hurt or worse - but it hadn’t exactly work out that way so far.

  
His anger at discovering her relationship – if that’s what it was – with the orc Jakoby had surprised him. He had been attracted to her, the desire inflamed by her blatant disinterest in him that way... he had always loved the thrill of the hunt – but work had to come first just now. The resurgence of the Inferni meant he had to put his own desires on hold for the time being. And he could wait.

  
But now it seems she had taken herself a lover – and an Orc? Fucking artists... always had to push the boundaries.

  
This would have been a minor annoyance to him, apart from the fact that the orc in question was one who had already become entangled with his work – a dangerous and worrying incident where he and his human partner had managed to kill Leila – an elf he himself had been hunting for the past 20 years. Outdone by a fucking orc... twice... it stuck him like a thorn in his side.

  
He sat with his partner now – poised to call in SWAT as he saw Alice walk into an alley, shorty followed by the fleeting from of Tikka – she was unmistakeable to him.  
“Shall I call in the SWAT?” Montehugh asked, his phone poised in his hands.

  
Kandomere took a deep breath and frowned as he considered the scene before him.

  
“No – wait... I want to see what is happening here.” He said.

\- - -

Nick pushed his way roughly out of the party and through the crowd on the street. His mind was racing with thoughts of what might have happened to Alice – in his line of work he was all too aware of the possibilities and it made his head hurt with the rage it induced in him.

  
“Move... move!” He gruffed as he roughly pushed away the last few stragglers until he was standing free on the street. He took a deep breath to slow himself and glanced along the street, sweeping his gaze across the busy road and along the block... his breath caught in his chest when he saw a figure disappearing into an alley way on the next block over.

  
“Tikka?” He breathed. He was so confused... he needed to find Alice – but... he was sure it had been Tikka. What if she needed help?

  
With no other actions open to him he decided to get to the alley to see if it was Tikka... his gut told him that something more was happening here, and so he broke into a run as he made his way to the alley.

  
\- - -

  
Alice's voice had trailed off into the darkness as the girl disappeared. She had looked for her but she was gone – though she couldn’t see how she could have left the alley without walking right past her.

  
Confused and frustrated Alice decided it was time to get out of here – tonight had been too much and she just wanted to get home. Now.

  
She started her way out of the alley, with a last glance behind her before she was jolted as she collided hard with someone she hadn't expected to be there.

\- - -

  
Nick had broken into a sprint as he had neared the alleys entrance as he could now clearly scent both Alice and Tikka. He didn’t care what was happening – he just needed to get to them. As he rounded the corner into the alley he skidded to a stop just in time to collide with a figure coming out. His heart swelled with joy and relief as he saw that it was Alice – and he bundled her into his arms and crushed her too him as she gasped in shock at the collision of their bodies.

  
Nick bowed his head to nuzzle into her hair, his breath coming in great shudders as he breathed her in.

  
“Alice... Alice – my god....” He growled,

  
“What’s happened – why are you out here?” He raised his hand to cup her head as she looked up at him, but he froze when he saw the expression on her face.

  
“Something bad has happened” He whispered

  
“What is it Alice?” He held her gently away from him so he could look her over – she seemed fine, though he could see she had been crying and she smelled – drunk, and like she had thrown up.

  
Alice hands came up to his chest and she pushed him roughly away from her. Nicks heart sank into his stomach when he saw the look in her eyes.  
She barked a laugh at him and shook her head.

  
“Oh Nick... don't you worry about it. I'm fine... you can go on back to your girlfriend at the party.” she said darkly – steadying herself as her face turned cold.

  
“Wha...?” Nick was so confused, what was she saying?

  
“Alice – what are you talking about...? I'm here... I'm here for YOU...” He felt his head spinning now – something was really wrong.

  
“Fuck off Nick...” She tried to move past him but he instinctively blocked her. She turned on him the as he towered over her.

  
“I saw you – I stood and watched you kissing her Nick! I knew... I KNEW you didn't want me going to this gig tonight and now I know why” She poked a finger into his name badge on his shirt and he staggered back slightly recoiling from her.

  
“Maybe its an orc thing, or a cop thing... or... whatever it is Nick – its not me. I'm not down for this so lets just leave it at that OK.” She patted him on the chest once with her palm as she dropped her gaze to the floor and made to move away again.

  
Nick felt like time had slowed as he tried to make sense of what she was saying – his reflex was to accept the rejection and back off but he couldn’t do it – eventually he realised what she had meant.

  
Fuck! She must have seen that Fogteeth groupie kissing him outside the party – and she thought he was cheating on her.

  
It was then that Nick realised that Alice saw him in a certain way – to her he was desirable and her first thoughts had been that other women would find him so and that he would be messing around with them too – and it was hurting her.

  
If only she knew – this was purely the novelty of being recently blooded. If he had walked up outside a fogteeth party even six months ago - especially in uniform – that same woman would have probably spit in his fuckin face.

  
He came to his senses just in time to grab Alice by the shoulders before she could slip past him and out of the alley.

  
“No! Alice no!” He barked, shoving her roughly against the wall – he couldn’t let this happen!

  
She winced and turned her face away from him, squeezing her eyes shut as he saw a grey trail run down her cheeks where her tears had mixed with her make-up.

  
Nick glanced up as two passers by had paused to peer at them there... he realised it must look bad. An orc cop in his uniform holding a crying girl against a wall in an alley – but he didn’t care – he only cared about making Alice understand.

“Fuck you looking at?” He snarled at the couple “Keep walking...” he growled.

  
He turned back to Alice and drew her further deeper into the alley where they were out of view of the street. He pushed her back against the wall and crouched so that his face was level with hers.

  
“Alice... Alice look at me” He pleaded. She kept her eyes closed but she turned her face towards him.

The scent of distress and pain he caught from her now was breaking his heart and making him so angry he had to stop himself from slamming his fist into the wall to break the tension inside him.

  
“Alice – I don't know that woman. She's just some fuckin drunk clan groupie who was showing off – I've never seen her before in my fucking life – I swear to you Alice. I fuckin swear it.”

  
Nick tightened his grip on her shoulders as she opened his eyes to look at him now. He knew that look – she didn’t believe him. He didn't know what to do - he couldn’t let this happen – he couldn’t lose her like this – he had to act.

  
Nick moved fast and slammed himself against her, pinning her to the wall as he bent to kiss her deeply. He was worried that she would have resisted him – if he had even felt a moments fear from her he would have backed off and walked away – though he knew it would have killed him.

  
Her body collapsed against his as she let him kiss her, he could feel the dampness of her tears on his face and he released her shoulders to cup her face as their kiss deepened – her scent changing now as her body was reacting to his.

  
Nicks instincts were going into overdrive... he snarled into her mouth as he crushed his body against her - he needed to let her know what she meant to him. He needed to MAKE her believe this was real. Still gripping her face he pulled back, looking searchingly into her eyes.

  
“Alice – I don't want anyone else... I want you, and I want everyone to know I'm yours.” his hand trailed down onto the bruised bite he had left on her chest and he cupped her breast as he ran his thumb across the tender mark there.

  
“Mark me – claim me Alice...” he growled “You can do it... I need you to believe this is real.”

  
\- - -

  
Alice head was spinning. She had registered what Nick had said to her and although her first reaction had been to disbelieve him his kiss had told her everything she needed to know.

He was telling the truth – she had been so wrong... and she had misjudged and maligned him the way everyone else had his whole life.

  
She hated herself for it.

  
Now he was asking her to claim him... mark him. She didn't understand what he wanted from her, her eyes searched his face as she reached up to cup it in her hand. He tuned and nuzzled her palm the way he had done so many times that day they had spent together and she felt her heart ache for him.

She flinched as he reached up and pulled his police shirt open roughly – the first few buttons were torn off and she heard them clatter to the ground. He grabbed her then and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the cool stone of the wall. He reached up again and pulled his white under-shirt aside to expose his neck to her... now she understood.

  
He wanted her to mark him as he had her. She wanted her to claim him as hers.

  
She pulled him closer to him and rushed forwards to kiss him hotly on his neck before she sank her teeth onto his rough skin and bit down with as much force as she could muster.

  
\- - -

  
Kandomere glared in disbelief as he had watched the orc Jakoby sprint over to the alleyway.

Something was happening here – everything was entangled and he couldn’t work out why. His anger grew and grew as the orc went into the alley – but he still hadn’t come out... and neither had Tikka or Alice.

  
He was snapped from his contemplations as Montehugh's phone buzzed and his partner excitedly read out the message to him.

  
“B squad has picked up Tikka moving leaving the work-site that backs onto that alleyway boss – its a positive ID. She's alone and A squad has all of the SOL cars covered. What shall we do?”

  
Kandomere tore his eyes away from the alley and started the car...

  
“All units engage...” He ordered “this ends tonight”.

  
\- - -

  
Nicks neck burned as Alice's blunt teeth brought to bear against his skin.

His animal instincts at being claimed in this way were overrunning his senses now and he knew that this wasn’t right – there needed to be more – more contact... they needed to completely claim each other.

  
He held Alice's head in one hand and held her against the wall with his shoulder as he reached down to unbuckle his belt and trousers, freeing himself before he roughly hitched her body up to wrench her shorts and panties down enough to expose her sex to him. His senses were consumed by the pain and pleasure of her teeth against his flesh and the scent of her arousal.

He didn’t even register what he was doing – they were in an alleyway not 100 yards away from a milling crowd of Fogteeth party goers and bar patrons – this was illegal.

His rational brain had been completely overtaken by this point – they were animals now and this needed to happen.

  
She grunted as he shouldered her harder against the wall as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his cock. Her soft flesh parted easily for him and he thrust himself inside her – pushing himself deeper with force as she squealed into his neck as she bit down even harder.

  
He felt her hands grasping his head and neck as she raked her nails across his skin – leaving burning trails in their wake.

  
They fucked each other there in the darkness until they both came together – shuddering and grasping at each other as Nick spent himself completely inside her.

 

He briefly remembered that Alice had told him she wasn't on birth control – but right now he didn’t care. This was what was meant to happen – she had to take all of him... and he had to give himself all to her.

  
She released his neck and they kissed – Nick tasted the iron tang of his own blood on her lips and he grasped her face as he pulled back to look at her.

 

“Alice...” He growled

  
“I love you.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Alice...” he growled.

“I Love You.”

\- - -

Alice’s head was swimming as Nick lowered her gently to her feet. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he crouched before her and tugged her shorts and panties back into place before he stood to buckle himself back into his uniform pants.

She watched as he shifted his feet in front of her, pulling his shirt closed over the bleeding mark she had left on his neck, his head lowered and his eyes to the floor – he looked so forlorn.

What was…? Oh gods… she realised. 

She had bee so overwhelmed… she was still a little shell shocked by what they had just done… and when Nick had confessed his feelings to her… she hadn’t responded.

She gripped his shoulders and he winced finally looked into her eyes.

“Nick…” She whispered… her voice shaking.

Nicks ears twitched and he steadied himself, spreading his feet as he watched her face now – she could see he was bracing himself for what she was about to say.

She smiled and reached one hand up to touch his face. But before she had the chance to speak again Nick flinched, his head whipping around to face the mouth of the alley where there were suddenly lights and sirens blaring at them.

Alice squealed as Nick grabbed her and pulled here away from the wall, positioning himself in front of her so that she couldn’t see what was happening.

She heard shouting and Nicks hand came back and pushed her away from him roughly… making her stagger back just in time to watch as he let out a roar of pain as he dropped to the ground convulsing.

Alice screamed as she looked up into the lights that were being shone on her now as the man who had just tasered Nick began screaming at her to get down on the ground.

She dropped to her knees and felt her head begin to swim as she watched men in tac gear swarm into the alley and stand over Nicks prone body with their weaponsaimed down at him.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was a face she thought she recognised… but it was quickly lost to the blackness.

\- - -

Kandomere fumed in his office as he watched her shakily drink the water he had just handed her.

The whole operation had been an unbelievable fuck up. And to top it off he had found her in the alleyway with that fucking orc, reeking of blood and sex.

“So…” he stalked over and stood by his desk, rapping his knuckles on it in irritation at her continued silence.

“You maintain that you have no prior knowledge of the elf who approached you in the alley? That you had no knowledge of the terrorist group who were running some kind of operation in the area? And that you being in that alley with Jakoby during all of this was just a coincidence... and you expect me to believe this?” 

He watched her as she downed the last of the water and turned to stare at him defiantly.

“Yes. Yes A....Kandomere… I do expect you to believe it. You’re a fucking elf… I know you can tell I’m telling the truth.Everything I have said to you tonight hads been true.” She slid the glass onto the small table in front of her and pushed her hands through her hair.

“Why are you doing this… what purpose does this serve? You could smell lies on me…” her voice was tinged with anger now – good… he wanted her to lose her cool. Time to push a little harder.

“All I can smell on you is orc rutt and orc blood.” He said softly.

She froze - staring at him with a blank expression… but he could sense her heart racing with rage.

“Fuck you.” She spoke calmly and quietly and she looked him dead in the eye as she did so.

He sat on the edge of the desk and regarded her again. He had meant what he said… his senses were flooded with the scents of lust and blood and.. something else he didn’t care to admit. But how.. how could this all be a co-incidence? The MUST be more to it.

“The elf you spoke to, Tikka – she escaped… along with many o  the terrorists. But we did recover this…” He reached to grab the sketchbook from his chair and flung it onto the sofa beside her.

\- - -

Alice picked up the sketchbook and turned it over in her hands… gods.. she thought this was long gone. She hadn’t seen it since the day of the drive-by at the mural. How the hell had it turned up here… now?

She had no idea what this was all about. But she knew she had done nothing wrong…nd Nick… oh gods Nick… had she fucked everything up for him?  
It hurt her just to even think about that possibility.

“Where’s Nick?” She asked, clutching the sketchbook to her chest.

“He’s safe…” Kandomere smirked   
“lounging in a cell in post coital bliss I would imagine.”  
   
Jirak… please… she wanted to scream and curse at this guy but she knew that wouldn’t work. Instead she sat the sketchbook onto the table in front of her and stood slowly to face him.

“Please… please stop this. Kandomere…Aarón. Please.”

She could feel the tears welling up again in her now. She was already exhausted by the nights events and this was too much to bear.

Someone she knew – someone she had talked with, laughed with… tormenting her like this. Keeping her from Nick… when gods only knew what was happening to him.

She drew in a shuddering breath and forced herself to look at the agent again – it was a face she knew so well – he had been one of her patrons she had painted when she had moved to LA.

Looking at his face now she wondered at her foolishness for accepting that he had given her that car as part payment because he was a materialistic elf with too much cash on his hands.

He was trying to keep it from her – but she knew those eyes too well to not notice what was burning in them now.

“Please. I don’t know anything – you know its true. Please let me go to Nick… he’s done nothing wrong and you know it.” She took a step towards him and saw him flinch away just a fraction before he caught himself.

“I lost that sketchbook when I got hurt in the drive by. I even filed a police report… with Nick. But you know that already don’t you. So PLEASE…Aarón… stop this.”

The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now but she felt better for letting them out.

The elf had the good graces to at least turn away from her and he stood and leaned over the desk… she saw his knuckles whiten as he fought to regain composure – and when he finaly turned to face her he appeared calm again.

“Alright Alice. You're free to go...” he nodded to the officer standing outside the door and he moved into the room  
Alice grabbed the sketchbook up from the table and darted over to the door, pausing to look back at him as he spoke again.

“...for now.”

\- - - 

Nick had woken up in an interrogation room in a building he hadn’t known. It definitely wasn’t one of the precincts rooms – it smelled far too clean. Jirak.. he ached all over.

He stretched himself and grunted at the sharp pain that stabbed through his shoulder and neck.. it was then he remembered what had happened last night... Alice.

Nicks heart sank as he slid his elbows onto the table and cradled his head.

Oh fuck.

He had fucked up this time... Jiraks ghost – looks like this was it for his career as a cop.

Oh god – but Alice... what had happened to her? Had they hurt her too?

Nick replayed what had happened in the alley over and over in his mind. His heart was torn between joy and shame... Alice had claimed him, he was marked now. He was hers. 

But he had been so... so irresponsible. It was so unlike him. He couldn’t believe what he had done... although the scent of her desire was still all over him now and the memory of her was sending a heat through his body again.

And he had told her he loved her. 

It was true – although they had only known each other for just over a month he had never been surer of anything in his life. Gods... he was so in love with her, it hurt.

He could see her face now as she whispered his name.. she had been smiling – he could only pray that she had been about to tell him what he wanted to hear. But life so far had taught him that things rarely went that way for him.

Nicks rubbed his eyes and sighed. What was he gonna do now – he would probably lose his job after this. His whole life. 

Fuck.

He let himself sink back down onto the table and he tucked his head down onto his arms.

He waited a long time – but still no one came.

Eventually he fell into a fitful but dreamless sleep.

\- - - 

They had confiscated her phone so she had no way to contact her friends and they refused to answer her questions about what had happened to Nick.

It was late – but Alice figured her best bet was to go back to the Fogteeth party and see if she could find Mazzy or Dena... or someone. So she had jumped in a cab and prayed as it sped through the city back to that part of town.

When they pulled up she was happy to see that the party was still in full swing. All the Feds and action of earlier in the night didn’t seem to have dulled their fun at all. And she was glad of it.

Alice pushed her way through the crowd outside and shoved past both orcs and humans alike until she finally made it inside.

The bands had finished a few hours ago and there was a DJ blasting out heavy music that had the crowd smashing into each other just as fiercely.

She shoved and braced against people with her cast as she scanned the crowd for her friends... heedless of the way the orcs were reacting to her presence until a female voice shouted into her ear from behind  
“Damn girl... who fucked you tonight... he smells hot!”

Alice spun to find herself looking up into the yellow laughing eyes of an orc girl who was taking a swig from a bottle of vodka. The girl froze when she saw the look on alices face and she grabbed her shoulder and bent to talk into her ear.

“What’s wrong... did he hurt you? Point the motherfucker out to me babe and I swear he'll live to regret it.” She pulled back to look into Alice’s face and it crumpled as everything suddenly caught up with her.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes as she leaned forwards to talk into the girls ear...

“No – he didn't hurt me... but I think the police might have hurt him.” She saw the girls face fall as she nodded her head in understanding.

“I just need to find my friends. Can you help me?”

She did.

Alice didn’t even learn that girls name – but she felt like she owed her her life that night. 

She had taken Alice into the girls toilets and made her wait for her their whilst she rallied her friends and they set about hunting down Dena and Mazzy for her. It took less than five minutes for them to find them and reunite her with them.

She had caused quite the scandal when she had explained to her worried friends what had happened – well, most of it – and the orc girls had learned who her boyfriend actually was. It seemed he was quite the celebrity to some of them and she had caught more than one of them trying to steal a sly sniff of his scent on her.

Eventually they managed to untangle themselves and Dena and Mazzy had taken her home in a cab.

They had cleaned her up and made her eat and drink a little.

But there really was nothing any of them could do... but wait.  
\- - -


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Alice awoke bleary and exhausted - but she showered and ate breakfast with her friends before they had to leave. She sent the girls away with assurances that she was fine - there was nothing either of them could do to help anyway.

They left in the late morning and Alice climbed the stairs to her studio - rooting through her plan chest to find the preparatory sketches she had done of Kandomere when she was painting his portrait. Bastard. She tore them up and tossed them into the trash… it was cathartic but the relief only lasted a few seconds as her thoughts turned back to Nick.

Looking out of the window at her car outside she cursed herself for not realising what had been happening with Kandomere. That fucking elf. She replayed the events of last night over and over in her head until she paused suddenly, frozen when she realised… oh Gods.

Running back down the stairs she grabbed her car keys and purse and left the house, hopping into the car and pulling away.

\- -

Nick woke up still slumped over the desk in the bare room. He was confused for a few seconds before he realised where he was and he flinched slightly at the sound of a familiar voice outside the door… it was Kandomeres Fed partner Montehugh.

The door swung open and Nick pushed himself to sit up straight as the large man strolled into the room, tossing Nicks wallet, keys and phone down onto the desk in front of him.

“What’s happening…” Nick growled, “... where’s Alice?” 

Nick ignored the items in front of him and tried to slow his breathing as his eyes followed the large man as he walked around the room to lean against the far wall.

“She’s safe - she was released last night.” He nodded down at Nick's belongings before he continued “You’re free to go. No charges.”

Nick watched as the man smirked at him and a boiling rage began to well up in him… no charges? No fucking charges? He had been tasered and kept here - wherever the fuck this was - overnight without a single word being spoken to him…. He couldn't help it… it burst out of him and he slammed his fist onto the table in a fury.

“What the fuck? What do you mean NO CHARGES… I didn’t do anything wrong! I was tasered without provocation… I swear to god if Alice got hurt last night…” he cut off sharply as Montehugh stalked over and leaned on the table across from him.

“647a buddy. Plus you can’t blame our guys for taking you out that way. An orc… in an alley a stone's throw from a Fogteeth party with a drunk girl..” He smiled and shrugged his shoulders “Both covered in blood.”

Nick closed his eyes and ground his teeth as he fought to stay calm “Why were the Feds there is the first place… are you guys fucking following me?”

Monetguh pushed himself up to stand and took a few steps towards the door, turning back to Nick as he reached out for the handle “Don’t flatter yourself buddy…. Looks like you just have a knack of turning up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Talent like that could end up getting you killed… again.” and with that he hauled the door open and walked out.

Nick watched him walk away along a bare corridor - the door still lying open. He waited for a few seconds to see if anyone was coming for him before he grabbed up his belongings and sprinted out of the room along the hallway and pushed against the exit bar on the door before stumbling out into the sunshine. 

Looking around it was clear he was in an industrial area, he turned to look back into the building but the door had already swung shut and there was no way to open it from the outside. There was no sign of Monteghugh and nothing to indicate where he was. 

Nick was relieved to see his phone still had charge in it and he quickly looked up his location… calling himself a cab to come and take him back to his truck. He walked out into the large yard and paced as he tried to call Alice. Her phone just kept going to voicemail and it was all Nick could do not to panic. Montehugh had said she was safe…. He had no reason to lie… Alice was nothing to them anyway, he told himself. A blue sedan turned into the lot and Nick started jogging towards it - the sooner this cab got him to his truck the sooner he could go and find Alice.

\- -

Dorghu had heard all about what had went down last night at the party. Of course the gang had spotters out and had notified him of the feds activity, and of the fact that Jakoby had been there with his girl and got carted off. He’d heard more details thirdhand from some of his guys who’s girls had helped out the human chick at the party. Something just didn’t sit right with him about it but there was nothing he could do.

As he sat outside the cafe with a few others, recovering from the night befores excesses, smoking and watching the comings and goings on the street his attention was caught by a familiar car. Damn… it was the chick… Jakoby's human squeeze - he’d recognise that car anywhere. Leaning back in the small chair he watched as Alice hopped out of the car, she looked pale and Dorghus eyes followed her with interest as she walked along the street and disappeared into a store. He nodded over to one of his guys and growled into his ear before leaning back and taking a long drag on a cigarette as he watched the younger orc go and talk to his girlfriend before she promptly made off down the street and into the same store that Jakobys girl had gone into.  
\- - 

Alice walked the aisle of the drug store and stopped short at the family planning section, her cheeks burning a little as she stood and looked at the huge range of options. After everything that had happened last night it had taken her until this morning to realise what she and Nick had done. A wash of worry for him flowed over her again - but she had to be practical. She wasn't on birth control and what had happened in the alley… well - she had realised that she did love Nick… but she wasn’t quite ready to risk that level of commitment with him.

The problem now was, how did she handle this? Alice scanned the shelves and shook her head slightly as she reached out and picked up a human brand and one aimed at orcs… gods… which one did she need? She stood staring at them but not really seeing them until she felt someone standing beside her.

“You need a hand there sweetie?” Alice was about to turn and say no thanks until she looked up into the eyes of an orc girl. Remembering how much the girls at the party had helped her last night she felt herself relaxing a little - glad that it wasn't the store assistant who had come over to her.

“I.. I’m not sure which I… which one I need..” she knocked the two boxes together and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she shook her head. The orc girl stepped beside her and lifted the boxes out of her hands  
“I take it your Boo is uh… big and blue?” She raised an eyebrow and flashed Alice a grin.

The tension released a little and Alice let herself laugh… “He is… but we - we didn’t mean to…” Alice blushed as her voice trailed off ad the orc girl leaned forwards to put both the boxes back on the shelves.

“Listen - The human one probably wouldnt do the trick… and this one?” she tapped the orc brand with a long fingernail and shook her head “This one will probably make you sick…. Its strong enough but it’d mess with you I think… you’re pretty small.” Alice watched as she reached up to pluck another brand from the shelf. “This one is probably your best bet sweetie…. You might feel a bit rough but I think you’ll be ok.” Alice took the packet from her and looked up when the orc squeezed her shoulder “You ‘ain't the first girl to be needing this stuff sweetie… and you won’t be the last. Don’t sweat it… you’ll be fine.”

Alice smiled at the girl and nodded “Thank you - I honestly have no idea what I’m doing here…. I… thanks.”

The girl winked at her “Us girls gotta look out for each other” she laughed as she turned and walked away, leaving the shop as Alice made ehr way to the counter to buy what she had been recommended.

\- - 

It turns out the industrial complex had been pretty far from where Nick had been picked up and from where he had left his truck. He was over 40 minutes in the cab back to the street where the Fogteeth party had been taking place and he had tried to call Alice another dozen times. It was really unlike her not to answer and his mind warred between thinking that she had probably lost or damaged her phone and imagining that what he had told her last night, about his feeling for her had scared her away and she was ignoring him. He didn't have time to wallow though. Either way - his first priority was to get to her and make sure she was OK. Then he could deal with the repercussions of what had gone down last night.

He was ashamed to admit that finding his truck still in one piece surprised him. This was an orc heavy Fogteeth neighborhood and he had half expected the truck to be gone - or wrecked when he got here. Maybe being blooded did have its perks after all.

Paying the cabbie he immediately jumped into his truck and gunned the engined, pulling a u-turn and making his way to Alice's house.

It wasn't far and he was distraught to see that her car wasn't in the driveway… though he wasn't sure if she was able to drive yet with her cast on. He parked up on the street and hopped out - tugging his uniform up to cover the bloodstained white t-shirt he wore underneath - he didn't want her neighbors to wonder what was going on.

Knocking her doow he waited - his ears twitching as he listened for any sounds inside. He tried ringing her phone again but there was no noises. He rapped on the door again, this time calling out her name before he put his hands in his head and leaned against the door. 

Oh gods… where was she… please JIrka make her be ok.

Nick jumped at the familiar sound of Alice's cars engine and he all but leapt down her front steps to run to the drivers door once the car stopped. She hadn't even turned the engine off when he hauled the door open and stood - his chest heaving with heavy breaths as he looked her over - watching her intently for any sign that she was hurt or upset.

Instead he found her to be whole and she all but cried with joy at seeing him as she struggled to undo her seatbelt to get to him. Nick moved in and caught her just as she pushed off of the seat and heldt her in his arms as they kissed. He could taste her tears as they ran down her face but they were tears of happiness… he breathed her in as he crushed her against him again before pulling back to look at her “Gods Alice - I was so worried about you… are you ok?”

Nick smoothed away the last tears from her cheeks as he watched her smile up at him “Nick - I’m fine… where have you been? Are you ok.” He let his eyes close as she cupped his face and he leaned forwards to press his forehead gently against hers.

“I’m fine now Alice - now that I’m with you.”

They stood together in silence for a few moments before Alice pushed him away gently, turning to grab her purse from the car and slamming the door shut behind her. “Come on Nick… lets get inside.” She took his hand and Nick looked down at her as he followed her up the steps to the door, leaning forwards and taking her keys from her as she she struggled with her cast to unlock it in her haste.

Once inside Nick felt himself beginning to relax as the comforting scent of Alice enveloped him. 

She led him into the sitting room and motioned for his to sit but he couldn't - he needed to be near to her so he slid his hands around her waist and followed her back to the kitchen, bending to nuzzle at her neck as she stopped and put her purse up onto the counter.

\---

Alice was so relieved. Nick was here - he was in one piece and he was here. 

She pushed her purse away from her across the counter and she turned to face him his hands trailing her hips as he stepped forwards a little - sandwiching her between his body and the cabinet.

Alice ran her hands up and over Nicks shoulders and around his neck and she saw him flinch slightly as she moved over where she had bitten him last night. “Nick…. About last night….” she began but Nick pulled back a little to look at her face and he spoke before she could continue

“Alice… gods I am so sorry….”

No… not again… he was apologising again and she had something she wanted… needed to say to him. “Nick.. NICK… listen to me.” She cupped his jaw in her hands and held him there as she looked up into his golden eyes. 

“Nick…” she kissed him once before looking back at him “I love you too baby.”

There was barely a seconds pause before Nicks mouth was crushing against hers and he heaved her up against him, Alice's legs wrapping around his waist as Nick leaned forwards and sat her onto the countertop. 

It was like she had flipped a switch… Nicks hungry kisses moved down to her neck and he tugged her shirt off - the buttons flying away as he wrenched the fabric apart and hauled it down and off of her arms. He was growling against her now as he nuzzled down onto the bite mark head left on her as he wrenched of his own shirt…. Breaking away momentarily to haul off his t-shirt before he pulled her to him again holding her against his chest.

This Nick was so different from the gentle lover she was used to - it was the animal Nick - the one she had fucked in the alley last night - the one she had claimed. And she understood - she shared his need. Last night - they hadn't had a chance to make it real…. Now that they were safe - and they had both told each other how they felt this needed to happen again… she needed all of him.

She gasped as he lifted her up from the counter enough to let him tug her leggings and panties off, watching him as he bent to pull them fully down off of her feet before he roughly opened her legs and pulled her to the counters edge as he kissed her again. “Alice…” Nick was growling her name as he nuzzled and growled against her neck.

When Nicks hand came up to clasp the back of her head Alice leaned into him, flinching slightly when his other hand came up, hooking a thick finger under the front of her bra and tugging the flimsy fabric off, tearing it effortlessly and leaving her completely naked before him.

Suddenly Nick slowed and pulled back to look at her, his hands on her knees as he took a step back. “No - not like this….” he took a deep breath and Alice could see him shaking as he struggled to calm himself. She was just about to protest - to assure him that this was what she wanted too when he reached for her, hooking one arm under her legs and the other about her waist as he lifted her into his arms and held her against his chest.

“Nick….?” Alice watched him with a frown as he started to walk through the livingroom… her face softening into a smile as she relaxed back against his chest when she realised he was taking her to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly Nick slowed and pulled back to look at her, his hands on her knees as he took a step back. “No - not like this….” he took a deep breath and Alice could see him shaking as he struggled to calm himself. She was just about to protest - to assure him that this was what she wanted too when he reached for her, hooking one arm under her legs and the other about her waist as he lifted her into his arms and held her against his chest.

“Nick….?” Alice watched him with a frown as he started to walk through the livingroom… her face softening into a smile as she relaxed back against his chest when she realised he was taking her to the bedroom.

\- -

Nick's mind was reeling… she loved him. His beautiful Alice.

There was so much they had to talk about - so much he had to tell her… but right now he needed her. They had claimed each other - but no whe had to show her what that meant to him. Nicks whole life had been spent curbing his instincts, dulling them to fit in with the world he lived in. But now someone had finally accepted him for who he was… and he felt like the chains had been broken - like he was free…

Scenting her hair as he carried her into the bedroom Nick growled softly against her - Alice’s soft naked body held tight against him as he nuzzled down against her head.

Her scent told him that she wanted him - just as much as he wanted her. Gods… he could feel her heart thundering against him as he carried her. He felt a slight flash of hesitation when he realised that for the first time in years… his body was slipping into a full rut. Fuck.

His senses filled with the scent of both of their arousal Nick leaned over and gently placed Alice onto the bed, standing back to look at her as he undid his belt.

“Gods Alice…. you're so beautiful…” He whispered, watching her roll onto her back as she stretched out on the bed, her legs parting as she looked up at him… all traces of shyness long gone. When she ran her fingers through her hair and moaned a little Nick lost it… he roughly pulled open his pants and tugged them down just enough to free his straining cock before he was on her. Like last night, there was no pause for the luxurious foreplay that he normally lavished her with - he needed to be inside her now.

Propping himself on one elbow Nick leaned against Alice, kissing her deeply as his other hand grabbed her leg, winding it around his waist as he sank himself inside her. The urgency of it all meant it was a tight fit - but she was ready for him and her sweet slickness let him sink fully in with only a few gentle thrusts.

He felt Alice's fingers digging into his shoulders as he started to roll his hips and grind himself into her - she was so tight around him he had to grab her hip to hold her down so he could move as freely as he wanted. His other hand grabbed the back of her head and tilted it back, exposing her neck to him as he licked and growled against her soft skin.  
He was losing himself to the rut now… Nick the cop no longer existed - he was an orc with his mate. Every fibre of his being was focused on her - they had claimed each other and now he had to give himself to her.

Rational thought was long gone as Nick’s mind was full of thoughts of actually mating with Alice - cumming deep inside and making a baby with her… a family… a family he could love and protect. Just that short thought was enough to tip him over the edge and he roared as he pressed his teeth against Alice's neck, pounding himself into her as he came. Her gasps and squeals of surprise at his sudden change of pace only spurred him on more and he kept working himself into her even as he came, his cum flooding out in wave after wave as the rut took full effect.

\---

Alice struggled for breath as her body arched and bucked beneath Nicks heavy frame… he had her pinned and she felt his sharp teeth at her neck as a terrifyingly low noise tore from his throat. She could feel the moment he started to cum… his cock spasming and twitching inside her as she felt the warmth flood through her - her whole body started to tingle and she tried to call out his name but all that she could manage was a lewd moan and sob as NIck pounded into her.

Suddenly Nick released her from his grip and she yelped as he pulled out of her. She watched as he rose up with a growl and she saw that he was still cumming - his cock glistening and bobbing as another gush of cum pulsed out - spattering over her stomach before he grabbed her and flipped her over onto all fours.

She was about to turn to him when she felt another gush spatter over her ass before Nicks hands were on her hips and he had dragged her back onto his slick cock - immediately beginning to fuck her with a ferocity and pace she had never seen in him before.

It was amazing.

Alice let her shoulders sink down onto the mattress, her hips still held up by Nick and she rested her head under her arm cast as she pushed back with her other hand.

Reaching up to touch herself she found herself soaked and slick with a mixture of her own juices and nicks cum. She moaned as she began to work her clit with her fingers, Nicks heavy sack slapping against the back of her hand with the force of his movements against her. 

Alice gave herself over to it completely - this rougher side to Nick was working for her. Every time she had been with him had been a revelation to her so far but this was the first time she had really felt him let his orcish side take control… well - apart from when she had claimed him in the alley last night… fuck. 

She was cumming… her legs began to shake violently and she was grabbing at the bedsheets as Nick doubled down on his efforts and rode her relentlessly through her climax. 

She needed her two hands to grasp the sheets as Nick pushed forwards and pinned her against the bed again… she cried out as he laid his full weight on her before he planted his hands at either side and lifted himself, his legs roughly shoving hers further apart as he slowed himself.

“Alice….” Nick growled softly into her ear -his voice thick and rough.

She relaxed as her body recovered… still rocking gently with Nicks movements against her she reached a hand a back - Nicks larger hand immediately gripping hers, their fingers intertwining.

She was completely undone now - her body arching and opening itself to Nick as he ground against her, into her. It felt so right - he was completely dominating her now but she felt so completely safe and her body was singing with sensation at his every move. 

THIS was real fucking - real mating… She had never felt anything like this before - with anyone. As Nick’s sweat slicked stomach and chest slid against her back she arched a little more - taking him in deeper with a small sigh as she tightened her grip on his hand.

“Nick… yes… oh Nick…” she moaned softly as her eyes fluttered closed and she let herself go… completely at Nicks mercy now.

\- - -

Everything was Alice. 

He looked down at her face, a few stray strands of hair stuck to her cheeks as her eyes fluttered closed with a sigh. The scent and taste of her filled his nose and mouth, the sounds of her voice as she gasped his name… the feel of her soft body beneath his chest - of the heat and slickness of her core as he moved inside her. Everything was her.

They were safe together here… like this… and Nick let himself slow even more, savouring every small reaction of Alice's body as he gentled his movements.

“I love you Alice….” He spoke softly to her as he watched her, his heart swelling as a small smile crept across her lips.

“I love everything about you…” He ducked his head and kissed her shoulder, scenting her deeply before continuing “... you’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” 

As he moved Nick remembered back to when he had first met Alice - after she had been injured saving orc children during a drive by. He couldn't believe that it was the same girl who had caught his eye that morning - helping an old man cross the street. She was perfect… brave, kind, talented…. He grunted as she shifted beneath him a little… fuck… she was gorgeous and hot… and soft, and wet, and she was taking him all. A human woman…. accepting him for who he was… letting him inside her, letting him claim her… and then claiming him.

Nick closed his eyes as he felt himself building again. This time he kept it slow and steady and he felt Alice begin to flutter and clench around him, her knuckles whitening as she gripped his hand. She shifted beneath him again, her breathing ragged now as he felt her cumming - as her body tightened around his cock he only managed a few more slow thrusts before it hit him… his whole body was wracked with pleasure - he had never come so hard in his life. Nick pressed himself as deep as he could into His beautiful Alice as she shuddered beneath him.

She was still whimpering and tensing when he was finally spent, his balls aching from the force he had come with. But he held himself still whilst she rode out the last few movements around him. He was worried for a few seconds when she didn't seem to breathe - until her body strained and shifted once more before she finally inhaled and relaxed back onto the bed.

Nick held himself in place as he released her hand, laying it beside her on the bed before gently stroking her back and sides as he watched her. He was still hard - he wanted to keep going but he didn’t want to hurt her. He was in rut - but years of controlling himself allowed him to reign it back enough that he could control it… but he was enjoying the feelings it was stirring in him - the animal lust, the protectiveness of his mate - his Alice.

Gripping her waist Nick moved slowly to pull back a little… he felt her quiver as he slid his cock free and he felt the flow of cum release from her. Damn… his body still wanted more, but he had time… they had time.

Nick rolled onto his side beside, his arm encircling her and she turned in to face him. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was still hard, a small “Oh…” escaping her before she smiled up at him, her face flushed pink from their extertions.

“It’s ok - just ignore it…” he chuckled and pulled her close against him as he bowed and kissed the top of her head.

“Alice…” Nick began, not sure how to say what was on his mind “... I’m sorry - I didn’t…. use anything… last night either…” he stammered a little, tensing himself in case she reacted badly or got upset with him. He knew that they had been irresponsible but he had no regrets. What they had done had strengthened their bond and was all but inevitable once she had claimed him.

“I know Nick… “ Alice looked up at him, her fingers curling against his chest as she watched him.  
“It’s as much my fault as it is yours… I’ll take care of it.”   
Nick frowned a little, unsure of what she meant as she pressed her face against his neck before she continued “I was just coming home from the pharmacy… lets not worry about this right now… I’m just so glad to have you here with me Nick.”

Ah… he understood. Kissing her hair as he pulled her closer Nick knew they had a lot to talk about… a lot to take care of together. But right now - he didn’t want to move… this was perfection.


End file.
